Not a Perfect Marriage
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Sungmin tidak ingin terikat dalam suatu hubungan, apalagi pernikahan. Namun sang ayah memaksanya menikah, dengan namja pula. Kyuhyun, namja yang dijodohkan dengan Sungmin, mampukah mengubah Sungmin yang keras hati? A KyuMin fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ OOC/ AU/ Typo(s)/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed! Don't be siders, please! Chap 10 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Not A Perfect Marriage**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Cliche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Derai tawa terdengar di meja makan VIP sebuah restoran mewah itu. Empat orang namja dan dua orang yeoja tampak disana. Kelihatannya mereka adalah dua keluarga yang berbeda. Terlihat jelas dari wajah-wajah mereka. Dua orang namja dan dua orang yeoja disana tampak sudah paruh baya, mungkin peran mereka adalah orangtua disini. Sedangkan dua orang namja sisanya tampak masih muda, yang sedang memasang wajah bosannya mungkin yang paling muda diantara semuanya.

"Wah, aku semakin kagum padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak salah aku memilihmu." Ucap salah satu namja paruh baya yang ada disana.

Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum merendah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Tuan Lee." Ucapnya kalem.

Namja yang memuji Kyuhyun tadi, Tuan Lee, mengernyitkan alis tidak suka mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Berlebihan apanya? Aku benar-benar kagum denganmu. Kau masih muda tetapi memiliki jiwa kerja keras yang tinggi. Kau sungguh tipe suami ideal."

Kali ini orangtua Kyuhyun yang menyahut.

"Tentu saja, ia adalah penerus keluarga Cho. Anak kebanggaan kami." Sahut ayah Kyuhyun.

"Nde, dia putra kesayanganku. Putraku satu-satunya." Jawab Nyonya Cho, menatap bangga kepada Kyuhyun.

Tuan Lee dan istrinya tersenyum setuju sambil memandang Kyuhyun kagum. Sementara satu namja muda lainnya tampak jengah dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan matanya. Ia memasang ekspresi muak yang kelihatan begitu jelas. Hingga sang ayah menyadari tatapan putranya itu.

"Sungmin-ah, ada apa denganmu?"

Yang disebut namanya hanya mendengus, sama sekali tidak berniat menyahut pertanyaan appa-nya. Ia mengambil gelas minumannya, meneguknya sekilas dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Lee Sungmin!" hardikan Tuan Lee cukup membuat Lee Sungmin menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa? Kupikir kehadiranku sama sekali tidak diharapkan disini, untuk apa aku duduk mendengarkan omongan-omongan tidak penting tentang orang yang tidak kukenal? Kalian membuang waktuku."

"Duduk, Lee Sungmin." perintah appa-nya tegas.

Namun dengan mudah Sungmin mengabaikannya, ia hanya melambaikan tangan malas-malasan ke arah orangtuanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi. Sampai nanti."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan meninggalkan ruangan VIP restoran itu. Satu tangannya merogoh saku celana panjang hitamnya. Setelah _gadget_ canggih itu berada dalam genggamannya, Sungmin segera mencari nama-nama di kontak _smartphone_nya. Memilih-milih satu gadis yang bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

Bibirnya mengukir senyum miring, tampaknya Sungmin sudah berhasil menemukan nama gadis yang akan menemaninya menghabiskan malam ini.

"Hyesun-ah, malam ini aku jemput, nde? Ok, tunggu aku, sayang. Bye."

Sungmin bergegas mempercepat langkahnya, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melahap 'Hyesun' tadi di atas ranjang. Sungguh Sungmin kesal setengah mati saat ini. Dipaksa datang ke acara makan malam sialan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting, bertemu dengan sahabat orangtuanya yang ia bahkan tidak kenal, ditambah mereka semua malah membicarakan namja asing yang tidak menarik sama sekali. Seolah kehadirannya disana tidak dianggap, mereka malah berceloteh seru tentang namja asing itu. Membuat Sungmin muak setengah mati.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan anakku tadi." Ucap Tuan Lee menyesal.

Keluarga Cho hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka menganggap itu bukan masalah.

"Hahaha, gwaenchanayo. Dia mau datang saja aku sudah bersyukur." Ucap Tuan Cho santai.

"Nde, cukup melihatnya saja aku sudah senang. Dia semakin manis saja ya sekarang." Tambah Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum.

Tuan Lee menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mendengus keras.

"Kalian tidak tahu saja kelakuannya diluar sana. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin bisa tidak terkendali seperti itu. Aku sudah lelah memperingatinya, karena nyatanya ia tidak pernah menggubris peringatanku."

Nyonya Lee hanya mengusap bahu suaminya sekilas, kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Oleh karena itu, kami pikir dengan perjodohan ini setidaknya bisa sedikit merubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Tetapi anak itu malah pergi."

"Pasti dia menemui kekasih-kekasihnya itu. Entah berapa gadis yang menjadi mangsanya malam ini." Geram Tuan Lee.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masalah itu wajar bukan untuk namja seusianya. Kupikir nanti Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengatasi Sungmin." Nyonya Cho memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kyuhyun, kuharap kau akan bisa bersabar menghadapi tingkah Sungmin. Jika dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak, aku minta maaf atas dirinya dari sekarang. Kuharap kau bisa maklum."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan memandang Tuan Lee sejenak, kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nde, Anda tidak usah khawatir. Serahkan Sungmin padaku, aku yakin aku bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuknya."

Tuan Lee tersenyum lega, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Kalau begitu, kau dan Sungmin menikah tiga hari lagi. Kuharap kau tidak menolak, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, begitupun kedua orangtuanya.

"Justru Sungmin-lah yang kuharap tidak menolak. Ia bahkan kelihatannya tidak suka denganku. Aku lihat tatapannya tadi."

Tuan Lee menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak. Anak itu tidak akan menolak, aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatnya. Mau atau tidak mau, kalian akan tetap menikah tiga hari lagi. Aku jamin itu."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"TIDAK!"

"Appa tidak menerima penolakan, Lee Sungmin. Cepat bersiap! Baju untuk pernikahanmu sudah tersedia dikamarmu. Appa tunggu tiga puluh menit lagi."

BLAM!

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbanting menutup, tepat di dihadapan namja itu. Sungmin menggeram marah, nafasnya tersengal menahan amarahnya yang sebentar lagi meledak. _Hell, _ia baru saja bangun tidur, oh atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa bangun oleh appa-nya itu. Dipaksa bangun saja sudah membuatnya kesal, tiba-tiba appa-nya mengatakan hal konyol. Pernikahan? Dan _diri _nyalah yang menikah? Appa-nya memang sudah gila!

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya kasar, melangkah dengan tergesa dan nafas memburu. Berusaha untuk menyusul appa-nya yang sudah turun ke ruang keluarga. Begitu dilihatnya sosok paruh baya it, Sungmin langsung menyemburkan kemarahannya.

"Aku tetap menolak! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang tidak kukenal!"

Sungmin menatap tajam appa-nya, kedua tangannya bersedekap di dadanya.

Tuan Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sambil melempar senyum meremehkan ke arah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin kesal melihat senyum itu.

"Kapan Appa mengatakan kau akan menikah dengan gadis?"

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, terlihat sekali ia tidak sabar dengan appa-nya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertele-tele!" Ucap Sungmin keras.

Tuan Lee menatap Sungmin sekilas sebelum member penjelasan kepada Sungmin.

"Kau ingat acara makan malam tiga hari yang lalu? Mustahil kau tidak melihat putra keluarga Cho. Dia-lah yang akan menjadi suamimu hari ini."

Sungmin membelalakkan kedua matanya. Emosinya kembali memuncak.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila! Kau menikahkan aku dengan… dengan namja?! Aku bukan _gay_!"

Tuan Lee tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin. Ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan.

"Sudah, aku tidak terima penolakan apapun. Sekarang kau persiapkan dirimu, tiga puluh menit lagi pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan." Ucap Tuan Lee tegas.

Sungmin menyentakkan tangan Tuan Lee dari tubuhnya. Matanya berkilat marah, menatap appa-nya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan ruang keluarga, berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

BRAKK!

Setelah membanting pintu, Sungmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia mengacak rambut _dark brown_nya kesal. Sungmin melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Ia mengerang keras menyadari waktu semakin mendekati jam pernikahan sialan itu.

"Aish! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sungmin berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, mencari cara agar pernikahan itu tidak terjadi. Ia tidak ingin terikat dalam suatu hubungan yang bernama pernikahan. Terlebih dengan namja! Hey, dia ini _straight._ _Hell,_ appa-nya benar-benar tidak waras.

Setelah beberapa menit memutar otak, Sungmin mendapat jalan keluar. Kabur. Melarikan diri. Itu terdengar bagus juga. Sungmin menyeringai kecil, kemudian menyambar kunci mobil dari nakasnya. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah tergesa tanpa suara. Sungmin tersenyum senang, ia tak bertemu seorang pun hingga di garasi rumahnya. Senyum puasnya makin melebar saat ia melihat _sport car_ kesayangannya.

Baru saja Sungmin hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, tiba-tiba dua orang namja berbadan besar menahan kedua tangannya. Sungmin menoleh, terkejut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku!" bentaknya keras, namun namja kekar dikiri-kanannya malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan mereka.

Sungmin makin terperanjat saat tubuhnya setengah diseret masuk ke dalam rumah oleh kedua namja kekar tadi. Sungmin pun tidak mau kalah. Ia melawan namja-namja itu. Mudah baginya, ia adalah seorang jago _martial arts._ Sungmin berusaha memelintir tangan mereka, kemudian melayangkan satu tendangan putar ke arah wajah salah satu namja itu. Satu orang berhasil rubuh, satu orang tersisa.

Namun ternyata namja-namja itu juga tidak main-main. Satu orang yang jatuh akibat tendangan Sungmin sudah berdiri tegak kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian mereka mulai memukul balas kepada Sungmin.

"Aish!" Sungmin mengumpat, ia baru saja berhasil menghindari pukulan yang diarahkan ke wajahnya.

Walau bisa menghindar, namun Sungmin lengah. Salah satu namja tadi berhasil menendang punggungnya, membuatnya tersungkur di lantai garasi. Baru saja ia hendak mengangkat tubuhnya, kedua tangannya sudah ditelikung ke belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian satu tinjuan menghantam telak pipinya, membuat sudut bibirnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Akh!" Sungmin meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri, dengan kedua tangan di cengkeram erat di punggungnya.

Sosok appa-nya tampak di depannya, membuat Sungmin mendecih kesal.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Dan sekarang kau mau kabur dan mempermalukan aku? Heh, kau pikir appa-mu ini bisa kau bodohi?"

Tuan Lee menatap tajam Sungmin yang berada dalam cengkeraman anak buahnya.

"Seret dia masuk ke kamarnya. Pastikan dia tidak kabur, lima belas menit lagi aku akan membawanya." Ucap Tuan Lee kepada namja-namja kekar yang memegangi Sungmin.

Mereka hanya mengangguk sedikit, tanda mengerti perintah tuan mereka dan mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah. Sungmin berusaha memberontak sekali lagi, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Tuan Lee menatap punggung mereka, terutama anaknya. Tatapan tajam dan marahnya perlahan luntur, berganti dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia melihat luka di sudut bibir Sungmin tadi.

"Mianhae, Sungmin-ah. Jeongmal mianhae…" bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Maaafff, saya masih nekat publish. Tiba-tiba kepikiran terus sama cerita ini. Kebayang-bayang terus. Ini harusnya gimana? Layak lanjut atau ngga? Kalau menurut chingudeul ngga bagus ya saya delete aja ngga apa-apa, hehe. FF lain yang masih continue juga lagi digarap kok, ntar abis lebaran saya bakal update semua.**

**Kasih tanggapan ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not A Perfect Marriage**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Cliché, Absurd**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin kembali berusaha memberontak dalam pegangan anak buah appa-nya. Kini mereka sudah sampai di kamar Sungmin, namun namja itu masih gigih ingin melarikan diri dari sana.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jika tadi kedua namja sangar itu hanya terdiam, kini salah satu dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kami hanya menjalankan perintah, Tuan Muda. Jangan memaksa kami untuk menyakiti Anda lagi."

Sungmin menyentakkan tangannya keras, hingga terlepas dari pegangan erat dua _bodyguard_ appa-nya. Kemudian ia mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya yang masih mengalirkan darah. Sungmin menatap tajam dua namja sangar itu.

"Kalian dibayar berapa olehnya, hah? Kalian dibayar berapa untuk memukulku?" tanya Sungmin keras.

Namun tak ada jawaban seperti yang diinginkannya.

Sungmin baru saja hendak memukul salah satu _bodyguard_ itu ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sesosok yeoja paruh baya melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Sungmin-ah, kau belum bersiap?" tanya Nyonya Lee, yeoja tadi.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Ia sungguh tidak sudi melihat yeoja itu disini.

Nyonya Lee melangkah mendekati Sungmin, seraya memberi isyarat kepada dua _bodyguard _disana agar keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Nyonya Lee mengernyitkan alisnya begitu ia berhasil melihat wajah Sungmin. Matanya menangkap seberkas luka disudut bibir Sungmin. Nyonya Lee mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud memeriksa luka itu, namun Sungmin sudah terlebih dulu menampik tangannya keras.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Sungmin keras.

"Sungmin-ah, kau itu terluka. Kau akan melaksanakan pernikahan, mana boleh wajahmu seperti ini? Ayo, eomma akan membantumu bersi-"

"Keluar!"

Sungmin berkata tajam, memotong ucapan Nyonya Lee. Membuat yeoja paruh baya itu sedikit tersentak dengan suara keras Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, tapi-"

"Apa kau tuli? Kubilang KELUAR! Dan jangan pernah sebut dirimu eomma di depanku!"

Nyonya Lee tidak perlu menunggu Sungmin membentaknya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Namun begitu pintu kamar Sungmin menutup pelan, Nyonya Lee tidak dapat lagi menahan isakannya. Ia menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya agar tak ada yang mendengar isakan lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Lepas! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

Sungmin tampaknya kembali emosi saat dua _bodyguard_ ayahnya kembali mengapit dirinya begitu ia keluar dari kamarnya. Kedua namja sangar itu memegang erat lengan kiri dan kanan Sungmin, berjaga-jaga agar Tuan Muda mereka ini tidak kabur.

Sungmin mendengus kesal saat dua namja dikiri kanannya mengacuhkan ucapannya. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya namun tangannya bergeming, saking eratnya cengkeraman namja-namja sangar itu.

'_Sial, kalau begini aku benar-benar tidak bisa kabur. Ponselku juga disita. Shit!'_

Sungmin terus memaki dalam hati, hingga kemudian dirinya didorong masuk ke mobil. Melihat di dalam mobil itu hanya ada supir, dengan cepat otak Sungmin bekerja.

Ia menyentakkan tangannya keras hingga cengkeraman dua _bodyguard _itu terlepas. Lalu menendang wajah salah satu namja itu keras, membuat namja kekar itu mengaduh dan memegangi hidungnya yang kelihatan patah. Satu yang tersisa berusaha mengungkung lengan Sungmin, namun Sungmin lebih gesit. Ia memelintir lengan namja itu hingga terdengar bunyi berderak yang keras. Sungmin menendang kedua namja sangar itu keluar dari mobil. Sungmin melirik ke bangku kemudi, kemudian mencengkeram leher si pengemudi.

"Keluar, jika kau masih ingin hidup. Jika kau membantah, aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa lagi menegakkan lehermu."

Ahjussi pengemudi itu tampak ketakutan dengan leher dalam cengkeraman Sungmin.

"Ba-baik Tuan Muda, saya akan k-keluar."

Sungmin yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong tubuh supirnya dengan kasar. Membuat ahjussi itu terjungkal keluar dan merintih kesakitan. Namun Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia dengan cepat membanting pintu mobil menutup dan mengambil alih setir, kakinya langsung menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat.

Sungmin menyeringai lebar, dan mulai melaju meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Bunyi ban yang berdecit keras semakin membuatnya senang.

"Huh, masa bodoh dengan pernikahan sial itu! Siapa juga yang mau menikah? Ahh, lebih baik aku kemana?"

Sungmin berusaha mengingat-ingat sebuah alamat, satu tangannya tetap setia memegang roda kemudi. Sementara satu tangannya berusaha mengendurkan dasi yang terpasang rapi di kerah kemejanya. Namja menawan ini sudah membuka jas pengantinnya dan membuangnya entah dimana.

Sungmin masih terus berpikir, sebelum senyum miringnya terulas di sudut bibirnya.

'_Aku tahu harus kemana. Jimin-ah, tunggu aku.'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di mansion keluarga Lee sudah ricuh karena Tuan Muda-nya yang membuat kekacauan di hari pernikahannya. Tuan Lee tampak benar-benar marah saat ini. Ia tidak menyalahkan dua anak buahnya yang menjadi korban Sungmin, ia juga menyalahkan dirinya karena kurang keras menghadapi sikap Sungmin.

"Anak itu benar-benar menguras kesabaranku. Aish!" umpatnya kesal.

Tuan Cho beserta istrinya dan juga putranya, Cho Kyuhyun juga tampak sudah hadir disana. Kyuhyun masih mengenakan jas pengantinnya, membuatnya tampak semakin tampan. Ia tetap bersikap tenang walaupun ia juga kesal dalam hati, ia cukup pintar menyikapi situasi. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin menambah kericuhan.

Tuan Cho hanya tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya tampak gusar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menurutku justru ini jauh lebih menarik. Hahaha, ternyata calon menantuku adalah seorang pemberontak. Aku suka ini."

Tuan Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia meminta anak buahnya berkumpul. Ia mulai memberikan instruksi kepada belasan namja sangar itu.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Pakai cara kasar pun tidak masalah, yang penting anak itu kembali. Bawa saja ke gereja. Arraseo?"

Belasan namja kekar itu kemudian mundur diri dari mansion Lee, setelah menerima perintah dari Tuan Besar mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa pernikahan ini masih bisa dilanjutkan? Kuharap kau tidak kecewa."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum maklum.

"TIdak apa-apa. Aku siap kapan pun pernikahan ini akan dilakukan."

Tuan Lee mengangguk, kemudian menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

"Kupikir pernikahan kalian dilaksanakan dengan kilat saja. Aku akan berbicara dengan pendeta. Apa kalian keberatan?"

Nyonya Lee yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Tapi Sungmin-ah-"

"Tidak ada yang butuh pendapat anak itu. Yang kuinginkan hanya pendapat kalian yang ada disini. Bagaimana?"

Tampaknya keluarga Cho tidak ada yang keberatan. Mereka menganggap ini semua bukan masalah. Justru masalah ada di tempat Sungmin berada saat ini.

Sungmin baru saja berhasil memulai sesi awal _making love-_nya dengan Jimin, salah satu yeojanya, saat pintu apartemen Jimin digedor dengan keras.

Awalnya mereka tidak menghiraukan gedoran itu. Sungmin masih terus melumat kasar bibir Jimin, yeoja itu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kancing kemeja putih Sungmin sudah terbuka semua, memperlihatkan kulit dadanya yang putih tengah dijajah oleh jemari Jimin. Namun Sungmin terpaksa melepas tautan bibir mereka saat suara gedoran pintu berhenti, berganti dengan bunyi dobrakan yang keras.

Jimin hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap bingung pada Sungmin. Sungmin baru saja hendak berdiri saat tiba-tiba belasan namja kekar memasuki ruangan apartemen Jimin.

Sungmin terkejut, ia tidak menyangka anak buah appa-nya akan secepat ini menemukannya. Sungmin makin terperanjat saat namja-namja sangar itu maju dan mulai menyeretnya.

"Anda harus ikut dengan kami, Tuan Muda. Ini perintah Tuan Besar Lee." Ucap salah satu namja itu datar.

"Brengsek! Lepas! Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku!" Sungmin mulai melawan.

Matanya dengan cepat menelusuri _bodyguards_ itu, menghitung berapa kira-kira lawannya. Tiga belas orang. Yah, mungkin bukan hal mudah, namun rasanya patut dicoba.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Salah satu tubuh bodyguard itu rubuh setelah menghantam meja kayu yang ada diruangan itu. Meja kayu itu hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak berarti. Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Berhasil menumbangkan beberapa orang bukan berarti ia menang.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, Tuan Muda. Maaf saya harus melakukan ini."

Sungmin menoleh. "Apa yang kau-"

BUKK!

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam telak tengkuknya. Membuatnya mengerang, kemudian pandangan Sungmin menggelap. Sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai yang penuh serpihan barang-barang, dua orang _bodyguard_ appa-nya sudah menangkap tubuh Sungmin.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi mereka membawa Sungmin keluar dari apartemen Jimin. Sedikit terlupakan, sang pemilik apartemen masih meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Yeoja itu-Jimin, tampak sekali ketakutan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata protes atas keadaan apartemennya yang kacau.

Sementara itu…

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anak Anda, Tuan? Mengapa ia tidak bisa hadir di pernikahannya sendiri?" tanya Pendeta itu heran.

"Bukan tidak bisa, tapi anakku mendadak mendapat halangan dalam perjalanan kesini. Sudahlah yang penting anakku sudah sangat setuju dan bersedia untuk menikah dengan dia. Lakukan saja proses pemberkatannya."

Tuan Lee dengan lancarnya berbohong, ia tidak ingin pernikahan ini tertunda semakin lama.

Pendeta itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi keluarga aneh ini. Namun karena ia juga masih ada urusan, _well_ waktunya bukan hanya untuk mengurusi kemauan aneh keluarga calon pengantin ini saja, akhirnya Pendeta itu melakukan apa yang diminta Tuan Lee. Toh semua keluarga calon pengantin hadir dan menyetujui pernikahan ini. Kecuali salah satu mempelainya yang 'katanya' sudah setuju itu.

Tuan Cho mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan Kyuhyun berdiri di altar. Pendeta pun mulai membacakan pemberkatan dan janji-janji yang biasa diucapkan oleh pasangan yang menikah. Tuan Lee menghembuskan nafasnya lega, karena akhirnya ia bisa memenuhi keinginannya dan juga keinginan _mendiang_ istrinya yang ingin menikahkan putra mereka dengan anak sahabat karib mereka.

Nyonya Lee menoleh menatap suaminya, pandangannya tampak khawatir.

"Dimana Sungmin-ah?"

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah van hitam yang terparkir di halaman gereja itu, seorang namja menatap berang ke arah gereja. Namja itu-Sungmin- ingin sekali keluar dari van ini dan berlari ke dalam, memberitahu Pendeta bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak setuju dan menolak untuk dinikahkan dengan putra keluarga Cho. Namun sepertinya tidak mungkin karena kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat erat. Berteriak pun tidak bisa karena mulutnya tertutup rapat dengan selembar lakban hitam.

Sungguh, Sungmin merasa benar-benar seperti tawanan. Dan parahnya, dalang semua kegilaan ini adalah appa-nya sendiri! Sungmin mengutuk appa kandungnya dalam hati. Jika saja ia bisa, mungkin Sungmin sudah melontarkan ribuan makian dan sumpah serapah untuk namja paruh baya itu.

'_Andai saja Eomma masih hidup…' _

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya yang mendadak panas. Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya sedang lemah seperti ini. Sungmin menggeliat kasar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali yang membelenggunya.

Tiba-tiba pintu van terbuka, menampilkan sosok Tuan Lee yang tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin? Mau melepaskan diri dan kabur lagi, begitu?"

Sungmin menggeram marah melihat senyum puas appa-nya. Ia menggerakkan kakinya hendak menendang appa-nya, namun Tuan Lee dengan tenang menangkap kaki Sungmin dan menepuknya pelan.

"Dengar baik-baik anakku, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Appa sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu, kau tidak perlu membereskan apapun. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tinggal disana dan mulailah untuk bersikap sebagaimana istri yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Berhenti bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis tak jelas."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Ia benar-benar bernafsu ingin mencekik namja di hadapannya ini, jika saja tangannya tidak terikat dipunggungnya. Sungmin kembali bergerak liar, kesal ikatan ditubuhnya tak kunjung dilepaskan.

"Tenanglah, Sungminnie. Appa terpaksa mengikatmu, jika tidak kau pasti akan mengacaukan rencana Appa. Benar 'kan?"

Tuan Lee mengulurkan tangannya, membuka hati-hati lakban yang menutupi bibir Sungmin.

"Kau sungguh gila! Brengsek! Kau bukan ayahku! Kau-mmph"

Umpatan Sungmin terputus saat Tuan Lee kembali merekatkan lakban ke mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, Appa pikir kau akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan berterima kasih kepada Appa, Sungmin-ah. Baiklah, sekarang kau pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Appa selalu menyayangimu." Tuan Lee menatap putranya sejenak, kemudian menepuk pipi dan kepala Sungmin sekilas sebelum keluar dari van itu.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Yang ditanya hanya diam membisu, seakan tidak ada yang berbicara kepadanya. Sejak memasuki apartemen mewah milik Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya duduk di sudut sofa dan diam membatu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat penampilan Sungmin.

Kemeja putihnya yang tadinya dipakai untuk acara pernikahan sekarang tampak lusuh. Tiga kancing atasnya lepas, entah hilang kemana. Rambut _dark brown_nya berantakan, namun justru itu yang membuat Kyuhyun terpesona. Luka disudut bibirnya masih terlihat, ditambah ada dua lebam kebiruan di pipi dan pelipis Sungmin.

"Kau mau membersihkan diri?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bertanya kepada kesunyian.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyerah, ia membiarkan saja Sungmin diam membatu di atas sofanya. Namja jangkung itu melangkah ke kamarnya, hendak mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusapkan handuk kecil dikepalanya. Ia melangkah ke dapur dan membuat segelas susu hangat untuk Sungmin. Kemudian meletakkan gelas beling itu di meja tepat di hadapan Sungmin yang masih bergeming.

Kyuhyun hanya berdeham kecil, kemudian melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Masih banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus diselesaikannya mala mini. Besok pagi ia ada _meeting._

PRAANG!

Baru saja Kyuhyun menduduki kursi kerjanya dan membuka laptopnya, ia mendengar suara sesuatu pecah. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

'_Rasanya aku tahu apa itu.'_

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tamu, dan melihat tebakannya sangat tepat. Gelas susu yang tadinya ada di meja, kini sudah pecah berkeping-keping dilantai. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah namja yang sedari tadi diam seperti patung disana.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian masuk ke kamar dan menghampiri laci nakasnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Setelah itu ia bergegas menghampiri Sungmin. Mendorong Sungmin hingga namja itu terbentur punggung sofa.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau brengsek, namja gay! Menjijikkan! Lep-"

Makian Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia mencium penuh bibir Sungmin, menekan erat bibirnya di atas permukaan kenyal bibir lawannya. Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan Sungmin meninju perutnya dan kaki namja itu mulai menendangi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak kalah pintar, ia mengunci tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangannya, walaupun harus bersusah payah karena namja itu berontak hebat dibawah tindihannya. Kaki Kyuhyun menekan lutut Sungmin, menahannya agar tidak menendang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun melepas sejenak tautan bibirnya karena Sungmin menggigit keras bibirnya.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali?"

"Lepas! Beraninya kau menciumku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Sahut Kyuhyun kalem. Satu tangannya merogoh saku celana piyamanya. Menyobek bungkus benda itu dan memasukkan isinya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku, namja gay! Aku tidak sud-"

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan Sungmin. Bibirnya kembali mengunci mulut Sungmin, kemudian lidahnya mulai menekan-nekan bibir Sungmin agar membuka. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan ia melihat Sungmin yang mengernyit jijik dan tampak sangat marah.

Karena Sungmin tidak kunjung membuka bibirnya, Kyuhyun menggesekkan lututnya ke arah bagian vital Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu terkesiap kaget, dan refleks membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, dan ia mulai menjalankan misinya.

Sebutir pil yang sedari tadi ada di mulutnya mulai ia pindahkan ke mulut Sungmin. Sangat sulit, karena Sungmin yang tahu Kyuhyun sedang berusaha memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutnya, melawan dengan lidahnya. Lidah Sungmin mendorong keras sesuatu itu keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Kyuhyun kembali menahannya, ia balik mendorong lidahnya agar pil itu tertelan oleh Sungmin. Saliva keduanya yang tercampur didalam mulut Sungmin menjadi pelicin bagi pil kecil itu, dengan mudah pil itu meluncur masuk ke tenggorokan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memastikan sampai Sungmin benar-beanr sudah menelannya, kemudian ia melepaskan bibirnya yang sedari tadi menekan bibir Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam mulutku tadi, hah? Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memakinya, ia tetap mengunci tubuh Sungmin dibawah tubuhnya. Sungmin menggeliatkan dirinya, berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari tindihan Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh merasa jijik, ia selama ini hanya bermain dengan yeoja namun dengan mudahnya namja diatasnya ini menciumnya. Dan ia tidak bisa menghindar sama sekali!

Sungmin mengerang frustasi, ia berusaha mempertahankan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Namun kantuk yang menyerangnya terlalu kuat. Sungmin tidak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya, ia menyerah.

"Kau sungguh brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku… membencimu…" bisik Sungmin pelan sebelum kedua matanya terpejam erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu, kemudian mengelus kening Sungmin.

"Kau membenciku? Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Sungmin-ah…"

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Yeah, satu failed chapter update -_- Apa itu yang saya tulis diatas? Banyak hal-hal ga mungkinnya ya? Ya udahlah -_-**

**Buat dnthecat, iye kayaknya ini bakalan MPREG. Soalnya saya suka bikin KyuMin bahagia sampe punya anak ^^**

**Update terakhir di bulan Ramadhan. Nanti abis lebaran saya comeback #apadeh**

**Tinggalkan tanggapannya yaaaa, kasih kritik dan saran boleh tapi yang membangun :D**

**Pinginnya ngga update dulu, sidersnya cetar membahana sih hahaha *slap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thank's To:**

**minnie kyumin, deviyanti137, Lee Sanghyun, L HyeMi, zi'Pumpkins, winecoup137, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Cul Ah, , han young hee, , kyuminjoy, coffeewie137, dndthecat, Zahra Amelia, ButtCouple137, riesty137, EvilPumpkinSmile, abilhikmah, sitapumpkinelf, reva kyuminelf, Paijem, Ayachi Casey, dessykyumin, lovely couple, KyuMinalways89, tv minnie, winecouple, sissy, kim hyun nie, cholee kyumin, chu, Guest, evilbunny, Guest, stalkyumin, Cho Na Na, ChoKyunnie, JOYersElFeu, Ritsu HyunMin, vivi, KYUMINTS, NicKyun, I was a Dreamer, NaeAizawa, bebek, Guest, syafriska Amelia, ISungyi, hae-yha, RirinKyuMin, Phia89, KyoKMS26, Kim Min Ah, Princess Pumkins ELF, hapsarikyuku, aegya KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

Not A Perfect Marriage

.

JOY Fanfiction

.

Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine

Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Cliche, Absurd

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap sejenak wajah Sungmin yang kini sudah pulas dibawah tindihannya. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. Membelai lembut kulit halus disana, walau dihiasi sedikit lebam kebiruan.

"Kau tidak perlu terluka seperti ini, Sungmin. Kau terlalu keras kepala." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Namja jangkung itu mendesah pelan, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Kedua tangannya terulur, dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Sungmin sudah berpindah dalam gendongannya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya , membaringkan hati-hati tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjang besar miliknya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap keadaan Sungmin.

'Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu.'

Kyuhyun melangkah ke dapur, mengambil semangkuk besar air hangat dan handuk kecil. Setelah kembali kekamarnya, dengan telaten Kyuhyun membasuh wajah Sungmin dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya. Usapannya terus berlanjut hingga ke daerah dada Sungmin yang kemejanya sudah tersingkap. Kyuhyun tertegun selama beberapa detik, menatap kulit seputih susu itu tanpa kedip.

Bayangan ia yang menindih dan menguasai tubuh namja manis itu berkelebat di kepalanya. Bagaimana ia menyingkap helaian kain yang menutupi tubuh itu, bagaimana ia membelai kulit sehalus pualam itu. Mencumbu leher putih Sungmin, meninggalkan jejak cintanya barangkali. Belum lagi bibir sewarna _blossom_ yang merekah…

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir sekelebat fantasi liarnya. Dengan cepat ia menanggalkan pakaian Sungmin, menggantinya dengan piyama bersih.

Puas akhirnya Sungmin tertidur dengan keadaan yang bersih, Kyuhyun mengambil kotak P3K miliknya dan dengan cekatan membebat buku-buku jari tangan Sungmin yang memar dan sedikit berdarah. Kemudian Kyuhyun menyelimuti 'istrinya' itu dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap wajah damai Sungmin saat tertidur, berbeda sekali jika namja itu dalam keadaan sadar.

"Jaljayo, Sungmin-ah…" Sebuah kecupan ringan Kyuhyun layangkan di dahi mulus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergerak ke meja kerjanya yang sempat terabaikan. Mengenakan kacamata tanpa framenya dan mulai meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah helaian tipis gorden itu tampaknya membangunkan sosok yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Kedua kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak samar, sebelum akhirnya membuka sempurna. Menampilkan manik kembar yang begitu bening dan menghanyutkan. Untuk sesaat namja manis itu hanya terdiam. Memorinya mencoba mengingat-ingat hal terakhir yang dialaminya.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat semuanya. Kejadian paling gila dan tidak masuk akal baginya. Sepasang manik cokelat kembarnya yang tadi tampak bening dan damai, perlahan berubah. Berbagai emosi terpancar disana, amarah dan kecewa lebih mendominasi. Mata itu berkilat-kilat tajam dan garang.

Sungmin -namja tadi- bergegas mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Namun ia mengerang keras, kemudian tubuhnya kembali ambruk ke posisi telentang. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, mungkin efek obat yang semalam dipaksakan minum kepadanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun brengsek!" umpat Sungmin kesal, bibirnya mendecih pelan.

Sebelah tangannya terus mengusap-usap kepalanya, berharap denyutan yang menyakitkan itu bisa hilang. Namun gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika Sungmin menyadari perban yang melekat di tangannya. Saat itu juga ia memeriksa pakaiannya, dan terkejut menemukan dirinya sudah mengenakan satu stel piyama berwarna tosca.

"Apa si brengsek itu yang mengganti pakaianku? Dia benar-benar lancang!"

Bukannya merasa berterima kasih atas tindakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah naik pitam. Dengan kasar ia melepas perban yang melilit tangannya. Kemudian memaksakan dirinya bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, walau sedikit terhuyung.

"Kau pikir aku akan luluh hanya dengan tindakan kacangan seperti ini? Huh, tidak akan pernah Cho Kyuhyun!" desis Sungmin sebelum membasahi tubuhnya dengan guyuran _shower._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu sorenya dengan mampir sejenak ke café langganannya bersama seorang namja tampan lainnya. Sahabat karibnya.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana malam pertamamu? Menyenangkan?"

Kyuhyun berhenti menyeruput kopi hitamnya dan wajahnya menoleh ke arah pemilik suara.

"Lee Donghae, bisakah kau bertanya sesuatu yang lebih berguna?" gumam Kyuhyun lewat sudut bibirnya.

Donghae hanya mencibir. "Hanya mencoba mencari tahu. Kau ini pelit sekali, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya jengah. Tidak bisakah sahabatnya ini tidak mengganggunya dengan masalah itu?

"Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia cantik, manis, menggemaskan? Seksi? Tidak mungkin kau belum melihat tubuh _naked_nya? Oh, apa dia agresif? Seberapa ganasnya dia di ranjang? Aku ingin bert-"

"Diamlah, Lee Donghae!"

Donghae hanya mengeluarkan cengiran melihat Kyuhyun yang memandangnya kesal.

"Kau bertanya seberapa ganas dia di ranjang? Yeah, dia sangat ganas. Kau mau bukti? Lihat ini."

Kyuhyun langsung menyingkap kemeja kerjanya hingga sebatas perut, agar Donghae tak lagi memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pusing.

Donghae menunduk agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"Hei, itu sih bukan _hickey_! Itu lebam, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau… kau… Dia berbuat apa kepadamu?"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, namja tampan itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga diatas siku. Dan mata Donghae kembali melebar kaget. Memar berwarna ungu kebiruan tampak jelas di kulit putih lengan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, dia yeoja macam apa? Kau pasti dipukuli olehnya 'kan?" Donghae tampak prihatin dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menyeruput kopinya sejenak. Teringat betapa kuatnya Sungmin memberontak semalam.

"Hae-ya, kau tanya dia yeoja macam apa? Sejak kapan aku bilang aku menikahi _yeoja_, huh?" Kyuhyun menampilkan sedikit seringai seksinya.

"Mwo? Maksudmu… kau menikahi… namja?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kau bercanda!"

"Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda, Lee Donghae? Memar-memar ini bukti nyatanya, bodoh."

"Tapi… kau… dia… namja… lalu kalian…"

Suara Donghae terputus dan menghilang dalam keramaian café.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia memainkan gagang cangkir didepannya.

"Aku hanya memeluk dan berusaha menciumnya, dan inilah yang kudapatkan. Yeah, ciuman itu juga kudapatkan, walaupun memaksa."

Donghae mendengarkan dengan cermat suara pelan Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku berusaha menidurinya dan _making love,_ entah apa yang akan kudapatkan. Dia mungkin saja membunuhku."

Kyuhyun melamun, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

'Aku tidak bohong, aku pun bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Kapan dia akan berubah dan menyadari perasaanku? Sampai kapan keadaan rumah tangga kami seperti ini? Aku tidak akan menyerah. Sungmin sudah menjadi milikku, yang perlu kulakukan adalah mencairkan es yang membeku dalam hatinya. Suatu saat nanti pasti dia akan bisa menerima dan mencintaiku, merasakan apa yang kurasakan kepadanya.'

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang agak lewat dari jam biasanya. Ia lupa waktu karena asyik curhat dengan Donghae. Tentunya ia juga lupa jika ada makhluk lain yang sekarang hidup di apartmentnya. Itu artinya ia mengurung makhluk itu seharian penuh!

"Astaga, maafkan aku Sungmin-ah! Aku benar-benar lupa…"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasukkan _password _apartmentnya, kemudian mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

BUKK!

"Aaargh!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menatap rapat pintu apartmentnya, belum lagi keadaan dalam apartment yang gelap gulita, sebuah pukulan mendarat di bahunya. Namja itu berteriak refleks, antara sakit dan terkejut. Sakitnya tidak seberapa, namun rasa kagetnya itu lebih menguasai.

Kyuhyun mengusap bahunya sekialas, sebelum menyadari bahwa sosok yang kemungkinan memukulnya tadi sudah melesat keluar. Memanfaatkan pintu yang belum tertutup dan Kyuhyun yang sedang lengah.

"Sungmin!"

Namun sosok yang dipanggilnya tidak menoleh sama sekali. Ia terus berlari, beberapa langkah didepannya ada lift untuk mempermudah acara kaburnya. Sungmin mempercepat larinya. Dia hampir saja tersenyum saat sebelah kakinya sudah menapaki lantai lift. Namun sepasang tangan mendekap tubuhnya erat dari belakang, dan mulai menariknya menjauhi lift.

Sungmin terperangah, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan secepat ini mengejarnya.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

Sungmin meronta hebat dalam kungkungan lengan Kyuhyun. Namun rasanya sulit sekali, kedua lengan ramping milik Kyuhyun ternyata seperti besi. Kuat sekali. Ia berusaha meninju Kyuhyun namun kedua tangannya terperangkap juga. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong.

Kyuhyun dengan pelan namun pasti, menyeret Sungmin kembali memasuki apartmentnya. Ia berusaha menutup telinganya yang mulai memanas mendengar makian-makian yang dilontarkan Sungmin.

"Diamlah, Sungmin. Ini sudah malam. Suaramu menggang-"

DUAKK!

Kyuhyun hanya meringis menahan sakit saat Sungmin membenturkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yakin dagunya mati rasa saat ini, akibat kerasnya benturan kepala Sungmin barusan.

"Kau yang diam, brengsek! Kau pikir kau siapa? Lepaaass!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang, yang berakibat menabrak bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartment dengan kakinya.

"SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU, BEDEBAH!"

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menyumpal mulut Sungmin yang terus memaki kasar dari tadi. Susah payah ia membanting tubuh Sungmin diatas ranjang, secepat kilat ia menindih tubuh itu sebelum Sungmin sempat bangun. Kyuhyun menduduki kedua paha Sungmin, menahannya sekuat mungkin agar namja itu tetap berbaring di ranjang. Kedua tangannya mencekal tangan Sungmin, menahan kedua tangan putih di sisi kepala Sungmin. Sungmin menggeram marah akan posisinya saat ini.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menggeliat sambil menggerakkan kakinya ke sembarang arah.

"Apa kau tuli? Kubilang me-mmphh!"

Bentakan Sungmin terputus saat Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir _pinkish_ miliknya. Menekan belahan kenyal itu kuat, membungkamnya rapat-rapat agar Sungmin berhenti berteriak. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin menegang sesaat, sebelum kemudian kembali menggeliat dan meronta.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya. Ia semakin menekan bokongnya diatas paha Sungmin, membuat kejantanan mereka saling menggesek. Kedua tangannya semakin kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika nanti cengkeramannya meninggalkan bekas.

"Hmmphh!"

Sungmin ingin menggerakkan kepalanya. Namun setiap gerakan perlawanannya dibalas dengan semakin dalam Kyuhyun menjamah bibirnya. Ciuman ini menekan kepalanya semakin melesak di bantal.

Semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin ganas menciumnya. Seolah ingin menunjukkan kepada Sungmin, bahwa dia yang berkuasa disini. Entah bagaimana caranya lidah Kyuhyun berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Benda basah nan lunak itu seperti mengamuk didalam sana, tanpa ampun menjamah setiap sudut yang bisa dijangkaunya. Tanpa membiarkan Sungmin melawan sama sekali.

Lidah Kyuhyun menekan lidah Sungmin yang berusaha mendorongnya keluar. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lebih dalam, hampir menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu sedikit tersedak, ditambah saliva keduanya yang berkumpul di dalam mulutnya.

"Nnnghmp…" Sungmin mengerang nyaris tanpa suara.

Tubuhnya tidak lagi memberontak, ia kehabisan nafas sekarang.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun menguasai bibirnya. Namja jangkung itu tampaknya mahir sekali dalam hal berciuman. Kyuhyun terus mencumbunya dalam-dalam, tanpa memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk menarik nafas.

Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sadar Sungmin sudah kepayahan menghadapinya, melepas jamahan bibirnya perlahan. Ia kembali mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin yang membengkak dan memerah pekat, menyesap saliva yang tertinggal disana.

Sungmin menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ketika matanya terbuka, Sungmin mendapati sepasang _onyx_ kelam Kyuhyun menatapnya tegas dan dalam. Pandangan tajam itu lurus, menghujam jauh ke dalam mata Sungmin. Entah mengapa Sungmin sedikit gentar melihat tatapan itu. Hatinya berdebar, entah apa maksudnya. Ingin bersuara atau berpaling pun tidak bisa. Sungmin bahkan hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun kembali merunduk mendekati wajahnya.

.

.

.

ToBeContinue

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeonghaseyo, saya balik bawa chap baru. Kelamaan ngga saya? Ngga kan? *innocentface

Minal aidzin wal faidzin chingudeul, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya *tebarnastar

Maaf kalo chap ini pendek, abis menurut saya ini udah pas hehehe

Terima kasih buat cholee kyumin, yang udah ngingetin-neror- saya hehehe. Ini udah update ya~

Yang udah baca, ayo review!

.

.

.

Thank's To:

ChoHuiChan, Najika bunny, sitapumpkinelf, Maximumelf, HeeKitty, manize83, sitara1083, reaRelf, deviyanti137, zi'Pumpkins, Ayu Fitria II, hapsarikyuku, kyuminjoy, bebek, minnie kyumin, .921, abilhikmah, ChoKyunnie, Lee Sanghyun, Cho Na Na, KyuminniesCoup137, KYUMINTS, Kim Min Ah, Bels137, coffeewie137, tiaa, kim hyun nie, sissy, dessykyumin, Guest, kyumin pu, ZaAra eviLKyu, vivi, Guest, RithaGaemGyu, cholee kyumin, ButtCouple137, chu, winecouple, anonymous, kyumincho21, Paijem, motochika28, JOYersElFeu, Ritsu HyunMin, tiffy Minnie, Fishy kece, WineKyuMin137, colywinejoy, Cho Yooae, Phia89, Zahra Amelia, Yuuhee, ISungyi, Karen Kouzuki, pumpkinsparkyumin, stalkyumin, KyoKMS26, LauraRose14, riesty137, Guest, sary nayolla, Yhana Kafer Girl's, lovelykyumin, Minhyunni1318, Upin Ipin, kyuminalways89, kimteechul, bunnykyu


	4. Chapter 4

**Not A Perfect Marriage**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Cliche, Absurd**

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin terpaku, tatapannya seakan terkunci oleh kedua manik kelam milik Kyuhyun. Ia tetap terdiam saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekati wajahnya lagi. Bibir Kyuhyun tepat berada diatas bibirnya, ketika bel apartment Kyuhyun berbunyi.

TING TONG!

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, baru saja ia akan melumat kembali bibir _blossom_ yang sangat menggodanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, ekspresi kesal sedikit muncul di wajahnya.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecih pelan.

Namja jangkung itu kembali memandang wajah manis dalam kungkungannya. Menatap dalam-dalam mata Sungmin.

"Dengar, urusan kita belum selesai Sungmin-ah. Jadi kuminta kau tunggu disini dan aku akan membukakan pintu untuk tamu kita."

Sungmin yang sedari tadi terhipnotis, seperti tersadar. Dan ia terkejut menyadari kedua tangannya sudah terikat ke besi kepala ranjang. Kyuhyun sudah menyimpulkan ikat pinggangnya disana, melilit kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Y-Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek? Kenapa kau mengikatku?" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian menepuk kepala Sungmin sekilas.

"Berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak kabur 'kan?"

Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin di ranjang, meronta-ronta atas ikatan tangannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia melangkah ke pintu depan sambil menekan saklar lampu di tembok. Apartmentnya seketika langsung terang benderang, berbeda dengan tadi.

Kyuhyun mengintip layar _intercom_, mencoba melihat siapa tamunya. Ia mengernyit melihat wajah sahabatnya diluar sana.

"Lee Donghae, ada apa kau bertamu ke sini?"

"CHO KYUHYUN BRENGSEK! _FUCK YOU_!"

Baru saja Donghae hendak menyahut, suara teriakan Sungmin kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas, kemudian kembali menatap Donghae yang balik menatapnya bingung.

"Itu tadi apa? Apa suara istrimu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"Kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah, kau datang kesini sebenarnya untuk apa? Kalau tidak ada yang penting, lebih baik kau pulang." Kyuhyun hendak melangkah masuk, namun Donghae segera menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu. Bahan _meeting _besok. Aku tidak bisa hadir menemanimu, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, tetapi ia tetap menerima berkas yang diangsurkan Donghae.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kedua namja itu sontak menoleh bersamaan mendengar suara teriakan Sungmin lagi.

"_Well,_ sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar. Baiklah, selamat malam Lee Donghae."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae, Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartmentnya didepan wajah cengo sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Begitu Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, ia langsung disambut oleh teriakan Sungmin lagi.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan menghajarmu jika ikatan ini sudah terlepas!"

Kyuhyun tampak tidak peduli, ia melangkah ke arah meja kerjanya dan menghidupkan laptop disana.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau begitu." Sahut Kyuhyun enteng, membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

"SIALAN! KAU-"

"Diamlah, atau kusumpal mulutmu sekarang juga. Suaramu tidak bagus, kau tahu itu?"

Kyuhyun memotong teriakan Sungmin dengan ancamannya. Ia berusaha terlihat acuh, padahal dalam hati ia menahan tawa mati-matian. Matanya fokus menatap layar laptop dan memeriksa berkas yang diberikan Donghae tadi.

Sungmin terdiam, ia tidak mau kondisinya terlihat seperti tawanan. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diam, tangannya terus menarik-narik kasar agar ikatannya terlepas. Ranjang yang tadinya rapi kini sudah tidak karuan karena gerakannya. _Bedcover_ Kyuhyun sudah teronggok di lantai, begitu juga gulingnya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke ranjang dan tersenyum ditahan. Ia menekan tombol 'Save' dan pekerjaannya pun selesai. Ia mematikan laptop dan menutupnya. Kemudian menghampiri ranjangnya yang sudah amburadul.

"Tunggu sebentar, _chagiya._ Aku mandi dulu, nde?" Goda Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan, kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Sungmin membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, seketika itu juga ia merasa mual.

"Namja _gay_ menjijikkan!" desisnya kesal.

Terdengar suara _shower _dinyalakan. Sungmin menggerung kesal, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mengikatnya ia pasti bisa kabur sekarang. Karena sibuk dengan emosinya, Sungmin tidak sadar Kyuhyun sudah selesai dari acara mandinya. Namja jangkung itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai celana panjang _training_ berwarna putih, tanpa mengenakan kaus. Sehelai handuk tergantung di lehernya.

"Lama menunggu, hmm?" Kyuhyun mengusap sekilas pipi Sungmin dengan tangan basahnya. Kemudian ia melempar handuk di lehernya ke ujung ranjang.

Sungmin yang hendak marah-marah, akhirnya hanya terpaku melihat keadaan _topless_ Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar wajah manisnya yang putih perlahan memerah samar. Dan Kyuhyun melihat itu semua. Ia hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sadar? Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Sungminnie?" godanya sambil memungut _bedcover _dan guling yang berserakan di lantai.

Sungmin tak mampu menjawab. Ia ingin membantah, namun rasa hangat yang menjalar di wajah hingga ke telinganya ini terasa jelas. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Diam kau!" ketus Sungmin, menutupi rasa malunya.

"Waeyo? Kau malu? Kita sama-sama namja bukan?"

"Diam kau, brengsek!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sambil merapikan kembali ranjangnya. Namja itu kemudian mulai menaiki ranjang dan menyentuh kaki Sungmin. Ini menguntungkan Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin memakai celana selutut, bukan celana panjang.

Sungmin berjengit saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kakinya.

"Hmmm, kakimu saja harum. Bagaimana bagian tubuhmu yang lain ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengendus betis Sungmin dan mulai menciuminya perlahan.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin tampak histeris saat Kyuhyun asyik mencium betisnya. Ia menyentak-nyentakkan kakinya kasar walau percuma.

"Hei, kau ini _playboy,_ mengencani banyak gadis cantik. Apa hal itu membuatmu menjadi seperti mereka? Kau malah lebih menawan dari mereka." tanya Kyuhyun.

'_Dasar namja gay tidak waras. Dia menyamakanku dengan gadis?' _geram Sungmin dalam hati.

Kini tangan Kyuhyun mulai merambat ke atas, ke arah pinggul Sungmin yang berisi. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merinding dan menahan rasa geli yang menjalar di daerah pinggulnya.

"Lihat, tadi kakimu saja mulus sekali. Kaki gadis pun kalah. Dan sekarang… ini, pinggul ini sangat menggodaku, Sungmin."

"Y-yah! Berhenti! J-jangan menyentuhku!"

Sungmin sampai menahan erangannya mati-matian saat Kyuhyun meremas pinggulnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam, tapi namja itu mengabaikannya.

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak semakin ke atas menelusuri tubuh istrinya. Perlahan ia mulai berbaring diatas Sungmin, setengah menindihnya. Membuat Sungmin mendelik marah.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, bodoh!" Sungmin membentak sambil menggeliat.

Namun Kyuhyun tampak tidak mendengarkan. Ia mengulurkan jemarinya menyusuri dada Sungmin, berhenti saat menemukan tonjolan kecil dibalik kaus Sungmin.

"Wow…" Kyuhyun tampak takjub, ia mengelus lembut bagian itu.

Sambil tangannya mengelus dada Sungmin, matanya menatap leher seputih susu dan sehalus pualam yang terpampang didepannya. Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengecup leher Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin semakin keras menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak bersuara. _Hell,_ apa begini rasanya menjadi gadis? Biasanya ia yang ada di posisi Kyuhyun, namun saat ia merasakan sendiri 'posisi gadis' itu ia tak menyangkal bahwa ini nikmat. Walaupun dirinya _straight_ tetap saja semua sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya frustasi, dan sudah tentu Sungmin tidak akan mengakuinya didepan Kyuhyun.

"Si-sialan kau, Cho Kyuh-"

Umpatan lemah Sungmin terputus saat Kyuhyun menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia tidak sempat mengelak lagi. Satu tangan Kyuhyun mengunci rahang Sungmin, sementara tangan yang satunya ia selipkan dibawah kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun menciumi setiap mili bibir Sungmin, tidak mau melewatkannya sedikit pun.

Sungmin berusaha keras mengunci rapat-rapat bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin kalah lagi oleh Kyuhyun. Namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Saat tanpa sengaja pinggul Kyuhyun menggesek miliknya, Sungmin tanpa sadar melenguh pelan.

Sungmin juga tidak tahu, mengapa setelah Kyuhyun menyentuhnya tadi ia menjadi seperti ini. Ini diluar kemauannya, bergerak dan bereaksi secara naluriah. Ia bahkan tidak melawan saat kaki Kyuhyun membelit erat kakinya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin, dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Menjamah semua sudut didalam sana dengan lembut, tidak seperti tadi. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menjamah lebih dalam, dan juga memberi ruang untuk Sungmin bernafas.

Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya, kemudian menatap Sungmin. Tangannya membuka simpul ikatan yang membelenggu tangan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum menyesal pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang lecet dan memerah.

"Mianhae…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan, dan ia kembali mencium bibir namja manis itu.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Sungmin kemudian adalah Kyuhyun yang menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat. Setelah itu semuanya terasa kabur.

.

.

.

Siang itu Sungmin hanya berguling-guling di sofa ruang tengah. Didepan televisi besar yang menyala yang bahkan tak diliriknya sedikit pun. Entah sudah berapa hari ia terkurung di apartment mewah ini. Hei, Sungmin juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Bagaimana dengan kuliahnya? Apalagi ia sudah memasuki semester akhir. Belum lagi teman-temannya, dan yang terpenting adalah gadis-gadis teman kencannya.

Sejak malam itu, dimana ia bersikap pasrah atas tindakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah tidak waras. Apa ini efek dirinya berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan seorang namja _gay? _Bagaimana bisa ia menerima saja semua perlakuan Kyuhyun? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya mual dan merinding.

"Aish, aku butuh sentuhan gadis sekarang juga." Gerutu Sungmin.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama-nama di daftar kontaknya. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak fokus, di kepalanya malah terbayang-bayang Kyuhyun yang mencumbunya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tidak hanya terbayang, sensasinya pun seperti terasa nyata.

Sungmin mengerjap, dan ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menempel tepat di wajahnya. Bibirnya terasa dihisap sesaat, dan kemudian sensasi itu hilang.

"Waaa!" Sungmin berteriak refleks, ternyata memang Kyuhyun yang menciumnya barusan. Ia tidak menyadari kapan Kyuhyun pulang dan tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sungmin.

"Aku hanya menciummu saja. Tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Itu artinya kau melecehkanku sebagai namja!"

"Hei, harusnya kau katakan itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa setelah aku sering menciummu kau baru protes sekarang? Lagipula kau tidak menolak juga 'kan?"

"Itu karena kau memaksa, brengsek."

"Oh ya? Tetapi rasanya aku ingat satu malam dimana kau pasrah-pasrah saja, eh?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin menatap marah Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikkan, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku muak!"

"Bisa tidak sih kau bicara tanpa berteriak? Kau seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan, kau tahu?"

Sungmin mengarahkan tinjunya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

BUKK!

"Aww! Hei, hei, hentikan Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun berusaha menangkap tangan Sungmin yang masih saja memukulinya. Mereka terus bergumul diatas sofa b esar itu. Ketika akhirnya Sungmin terengah dalam cengkeraman kedua lengannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

"Lihat, siapa yang menjadi posisi namja disini?" tantang Kyuhyun.

Saat ini memang posisi mereka menggiurkan sekali. Sungmin yang berwajah manis, walaupun saat ini ia memasang wajah garangnya, tersengal dalam kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya terjepit antara sofa dan tubuh suaminya, tanpa jarak sama sekali.

"Aku bisa menghajarmu sampai mati, Cho Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku atau kau akan menyesal!" geram Sungmin.

"Whoa, kau mengancamku, hmm? Aku bisa membalasmu nanti."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membalas, karena aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!"

Pandangan Kyuhyun tampak sedikit berubah. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Lee Sungmin, sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Sampai kau mati!"

Hati Kyuhyun tertohok mendengar kalimat pedas Sungmin. Tidak ada nada main-main disana.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun kemudian mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin dan bangkit dari atas tubuh istrinya.

Namja jangkung itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun ia teringat sesuatu, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Satu lagi, Sungmin. Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan mengurungmu lagi. Kau bisa melakukan aktivitasmu seperti biasa. Kecuali bermain gadis tentu saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari apartmentnya. Niatnya pulang cepat demi menghabiskan hari bersama Sungmin sudah lenyap.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Sungmin. Kau pasti akan mencintaiku suatu saat nanti."

Sementara Sungmin masih menatap ke arah Kyuhyun menghilang tadi. Tiba-tiba sebersit perasaan bersalah muncul di hatinya. Apa ia sudah bicara keterlaluan kepada Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak boleh tergiur dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah memberinya kebebasan, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Sungmin mengusap bibirnya sekilas dengan punggung tangan, sebelum bangkit dan meraih ponselnya.

"Kecuali bermain gadis katanya? Cih, memangnya kau siapa, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tidak berhak melarangku sama sekali!"

.

.

.

"Nde, Abeoji. Aku mengerti. Ya, baik. Nanti akan kusampaikan padanya. Nde? Dia sedang keluar mungkin, kurasa sudah cukup aku mengurungnya berhari-hari. Lagipula dia masih harus meneruskan kuliahnya, bukan? Ya, ya, tentu saja. Baik, sampai nanti, Abeoji."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas setelah sambungan telepon terputus.

"Hei, siapa yang meneleponmu?" tanya namja yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Lee Abeoji, ayah Sungmin." sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

"Sungmin. Semakin sering kau mengucapkannya, aku jadi semakin ingin melihatnya." Tukas Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Dalam mimpimu saja."

"Waeyo? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja, tidak lebih. Aku penasaran namja seperti apa yang kau nikahi."

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang sesaat, kemudian beralih menatap wajah sahabatnya.

"Lee Donghae, apa kau merasa… jijik padaku? Setelah kau tahu bahwa aku berbeda dengan namja lainnya? Karena aku mencintai orang yang bergender sama denganku?"

Donghae tampak sedikit terkejut, namun namja itu berusaha menguasai dirinya. Ia berdeham sedikit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, jujur saja, aku tidak merasa begitu terhadapmu. Aku tidak jijik, tidak menganggapmu aneh. Yah, aku terkejut saat tahu kau menikahi namja, tetapi kurasa itu bukan hal menjijikkan. Cinta itu hal murni, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Kemudian meninju pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Tumben sekali kau bicara seperti itu. Ada apa dengan otak bodohmu itu, huh?" ledeknya pada Donghae.

"Entahlah, tapi begitulah yang kupikirkan." Donghae mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae selama beberapa detik. Membuat namja _childish_ itu menoleh heran.

"Gomawo, Donghae-ya. Kau memang sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Donghae dan merangkul sahabatnya itu.

Donghae malah terbelalak ngeri dan langsung mendorong Kyuhyun jauh-jauh.

"Yah! Hentikan senyumanmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau membuatku takut!" bentaknya.

"Hahahaha…" Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang sakit. Puas melihat reaksi Donghae.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika melakukannya sekali lagi." Ancam Donghae.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartmentnya. Kedua mata tajamnya melirik ke arah jam dinding setiap setengah menit sekali. Sejak ia tidak lagi mengurung Sungmin dan membiarkannya beraktivitas seperti biasa, Sungmin pasti pulang lewat dari jam sebelas malam. Bahkan tiga hari yang lalu Sungmin malah tidak pulang. Ia memasuki apartment saat matahari sudah tinggi, dan Kyuhyun sering menemukan _hickey _tercetak jelas di leher atau pundak Sungmin.

Pukul 23 . 55

"Aish, kemana saja sih anak itu?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak jika Sungmin belum juga pulang. Bagaimana mau tidur, jika ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Padahal dirinya sudah memakai piyama. Kyuhyun kembali mengutak-atik ponsel di genggamannya, menghubungi nomor Sungmin.

Tersambung, tetapi tidak kunjung diangkat oleh si empunya ponsel. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, belum menyerah menghubungi Sungmin. Saat itu pintu depan apartment terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun akhirnya muncul.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam sosok itu. Yang ditatap malah dengan sengaja menantang Kyuhyun dengan pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

Dengan cuek sosok itu -Sungmin- berjalan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Seolah Kyuhyun tidak berdiri disana. Sungmin terus berjalan masuk ke kamar, benar-benar menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengikutinya, matanya terus menatap tajam punggung Sungmin.

"Kau sepertinya melupakan ucapanku, ya? Aku mengizinkanmu keluar bukan untuk meniduri gadis, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin masih diam, ia sedang berdiri didepan lemari pakaian dan berusaha memilih baju untuk ganti.

"Kalau sampai besok kau masih seperti ini terus, jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari apartment ini!" ancam Kyuhyun kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika orang yang diajak bicara tidak merespon sama sekali.

Sungmin masih membisu, kelihatan sekali ia tidak berminat menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja itu malah merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo? Jiyeon-ah, kau belum tidur sayang? Oke, aku akan ke san-Aakh!"

Ucapan Sungmin terputus. Ponsel yang ditempelkannya ke telinga terlempar ke lantai, membuat benda canggih itu berhamburan menjadi beberapa bagian.

Sungmin masih meringis kesakitan, matanya menatap nyalang pada Kyuhyun yang barusan mendorongnya dan membuat dirinya menabrak lemari pakaian. Mengabaikan bahunya yang berdenyut nyeri, ia maju dan balas mendorong Kyuhyun.

BUGH!

Satu tinjuan didapat Kyuhyun kemudian. Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang baru saja terkena kepalan tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesis, menatap Sungmin tajam. Ia memang tipe namja yang tidak suka menyakiti orang, namun kini sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku baginya. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Saat Sungmin hendak memukulnya lagi, dengan cepat ia menangkap tangan namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Mencengkeramnya kasar, kemudian Kyuhyun menyudutkan tubuh Sungmin hingga kembali menabrak lemari pakaian di belakangnya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli walau Sungmin kembali meringis karena kepalanya menghantam pintu lemari, ia menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin. Satu tangannya mengunci sebelah tangan Sungmin, dan satu tangan lainnya meraih dagu Sungmin kasar. Memaksa Sungmin mendongak dan menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Dengar, Lee Sungmin. Ini adalah tempatku, rumahku. Selama kau tinggal disini, tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan sedikit saja kata-kataku? Ini bukan mansionmu, kau tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya disini. Aku punya peraturan, dan bisakah kau mengikutinya? Kau-"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk tinggal disini! TIDAK PERNAH, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Sungmin berteriak memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, tapi itulah kenyataannya sekarang. Kau tinggal bersamaku disini, dan kau setidaknya menuruti-"

"Menurutimu? Memangnya siapa dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun?! Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak berhak sama sekali mengatur hidupku!"

"Siapa aku? Aku ini suamimu, kalau kau lupa, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mendengus jijik.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan sialan ini, jadi kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku!"

"Appamu yang menyerahkanmu kepadaku, jadi aku berhak mengaturmu. Aku-"

"Berhenti!"

Sungmin tidak ingin mendengar appanya disebut-sebut disini. Membuatnya semakin muak.

"Appamu sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengaturmu, jadi tak ada alasan lagi unt-"

"Kubilang BERHENTI! Lepaskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sangat membenci-"

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak tahan mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terus membencinya. Ia membungkam bentakan Sungmin dengan ciumannya yang kasar. Tangannya semakin mencengkeram dagu Sungmin, tidak membiarkan namja itu lepas sedikit pun. Satu tangannya yang lain mulai menarik kasar kemeja yang dikenakan Sungmin, berusaha mengoyak kain tipis itu. Tidak dipedulikannya Sungmin yang memukuli bahu dan lengannya. Masa bodoh jika tubuhnya kembali memar.

Ciuman Kyuhyun berlanjut ke leher Sungmin. Ia tidak suka melihat ada jejak _hickey_ disana. Disana hanya ada boleh _hickey_ darinya, bukan dari orang lain.

"Lepass, Cho… Jangan-Aakh!"

Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya kuat. Kyuhyun tampak sudah gelap mata saat ini. Sungmin tidak menginginkan ini, ia ingin memberontak namun tubuhnya terasa lelah. Bayangan eommanya muncul di kepalanya, berputar-putar memenuhi pikirannya. Jika saja eommanya masih ada saat ini, tentu saja semua ini tidak akan terjadi kepadanya.

Mata Sungmin memanas, dan tanpa bisa ditahan bulir-bulir air bening hangat sudah meluncur menuruni pipinya. Terus turun hingga berujung di dagunya, kemudian airmata itu jatuh menetes di hidung Kyuhyun.

Namja jangkung itu masih asyik menjamah leher Sungmin, saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat membasahi hidungnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin. Dua garis airmata tampak jelas di kedua pipi Sungmin. Mata indahnya terpejam, bibirnya bergetar tanpa suara.

Saat itu juga kesadaran menghantam Kyuhyun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan langsung mengutuki perbuatannya barusan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin menyesal, melihat keadaan namja itu. Kemejanya sudah terkoyak, kancing-kancingnya terlepas karena sentakan kasar Kyuhyun tadi. Jejak kemerahan bertambah di leher putihnya.

"Sungmin… A-aku tidak bermaksud… Sungmin… Maafkan aku, aku tidak…"

Kyuhyun dengan tergesa menarik kemeja Sungmin hingga menutupi kulit dadanya yang terbuka. Kemudian Kyuhyun menangkup hati-hati wajah Sungmin, mengecup pipinya sekilas. Sungguh, ia tidak sengaja tadi. Kyuhyun tahu dirinya nyaris saja kelepasan. Dan ia sangat menyesal sekarang.

"Sungmin…"

Sungmin membuka matanya, manik indah itu berkilat karena emosinya. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin seperti ini.

"Aku benci kalian semua." Desis Sungmin pelan, dan sebulir airmata kembali menuruni pipinya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku ketika sosok di hadapannya melesat keluar dari kamar. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dan ketika kesadaran menghampirinya, Kyuhyun terperangah.

Sungmin sudah tidak ada di sana.

Panik. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencari jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Ia harus menemukan Sungmin. Istrinya itu pergi dengan keadaan yang kacau.

'_Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri.'_

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hmmm, satu chapter failed update -_- Gimana chapter ini? Makin membosankan? Makin gaje? Makin ga masuk akal? Makin… apalagi ya? Hehehe.**

**Maaf kalo kepanjangan n kayak sinetron -_- ini juga gara-gara OTP perang mulu sih, walaupun secara tersirat. Heran deh saya, ada maksud apa sih di balik itu semua? *mulaisoktau**

**Terus kok pada ngarep NC-an sih? Yadong amat kalian *plak Itu kisseunya Kyuhyun juga udah masuk rate M tau, haha. Terus soal perasaannya Kyu, ntar juga bakal dijelasin pelan-pelan seiring jalannya cerita. **

**Yaudah, yang udah baca tinggalin jejak yak. Kasih tanggapannya sama failed chapter ini ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks To:**

**.**

**.**

**deviyanti137****, ****sitapumpkinelf****, ****lovelykyumin****, ****bebek****, ****BabyBlueBunny137****, ****ChoHuiChan****, ****bunnykyu****, ****kyuminjoy****, ****Ayyu084Elf****, ****Minhyunni1318****, ****Phia89****, ****sitara1083****, ****Cho Na Na****, ****hapsarikyuku****, ****Lee Sanghyun****, ****Reva KyuMinElf II****, ****ryeosomNia14****, ****Reva KyuMinElf II****, ****Qhia503****, ****Cul Ah****, ****colywinejoy****, ****KyuminniesCoup137****, ****Maximumelf****, ****Yuuhee****, ****KYUMINTS****, ****coffeewie137****, ****abilhikmah****, ****Paijem****, ****Najika bunny****, ****leefairy****, ****Guest, ButtCouple137, vivi, tiaa, winecouple, sissy, cholee kyumin, Mingre, kim hyun nie, Guest, arini silma, RithaGaemGyu, Mei, LauraRose14****, ****riesty137****, ****Adelia Santi, Yhana Kafer Girl's****, ****kyumin pu, kim eun neul****, ****PrinceJoy****, ****dessykyumin, sary nayolla, reaRelf****, ****Indah Isma N****, ****ISungyi****, ****pumpkinsparkyumin****, ****Vie Joyers3424****, ****Zahra Amelia****, ****KyoKMS26****, ****zaAra evilkyu, AutumnCrocus21****, ****kimteechul, Ririnkyumin**

**Terima kasih banyak ya, chingudeul, eonnideul, dongsaengdeul, yang udah mau baca karya abal saya **

**Kalian penyemangat saya ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not A Perfect Marriage**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Cliche, Absurd**

.

.

.

* * *

"_Shit!_"

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat kesal. Satu tangannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga, sementara satu tangannya yang lain memegang roda kemudi mobilnya.

Puluhan kali ia berusaha menghubungi nomor Sungmin, tapi yang terdengar hanya nada sambung. Kyuhyun sampai pusing mendengar nada sambung yang sama hingga berpuluh-puluh kali. Mengapa Sungmin tak juga mengangkat teleponnya?

Sambil mengemudikan mobilnya pelan-pelan, pikiran Kyuhyun kembali menerawang pada kejadian di kamar tadi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan mengeluarkan airmata seperti itu. Dan… hatinya sakit melihat itu semua. Kyuhyun merasa sangat menyesal, semoga penyesalannya tidak terlambat.

Tadi ia tidak berhasil mengejar Sungmin. Begitu sampai di _basement_ apartmentnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat _sport car _hitam metalik milik Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga dia baik-baik saja…"

Kyuhyun menggenggam ponsel di tangannya, teleponnya tak kunjung dijawab oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, mencoba berpikir dimana kira-kira Sungmin berada. Mungkinkah Sungmin berada di rumah salah satu yeoja teman kencannya?

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening tidak suka dengan pemikirannya yang itu. Kalau Sungmin benar-benar ada di rumah salah satu dari yeoja-yeoja itu, Kyuhyun tidak akan segan menyeret namja manis itu pulang. Tidak peduli Sungmin akan semakin membencinya atau tidak, yang penting Sungmin aman di apartmentnya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya ke kemudi setirnya sejenak. Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam genggamannya berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Sungmin?" bisik Kyuhyun, matanya terbelalak saking leganya.

"Sungmin? Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun tergesa.

"_Maaf Tuan, saya bukan Sungmin. Saya Jonghyun, bartender di diskotik X-Ever. Jika boleh tahu, apakah Anda kerabat Sungmin-ssi? Karena dari tadi saya lihat nama Anda terus muncul di ponselnya."_

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sungmin ada di diskotik?

"Aku suaminya, bisakah kau katakan dimana Sungmin?!" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar, tanpa sadar ia membentak Jonghyun.

"_O-oke. Sungmin-ssi ada di depan saya, dia sudah mabuk berat. Sungmin-ssi tidak mau berhenti minum dan terus meracau tidak jelas. Jadi bisakah Tuan datang kesini dan membawanya pulang?"_

Jonghyun berkata terburu-buru, takut mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun.

"Baik, aku akan kesana. Tolong jaga Sungmin sebentar, Jonghyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju X-Ever Club.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlelap pulas. Namja manis itu sudah dibawanya pulang dari diskotik sejak pukul dua dini hari tadi. Kyuhyun tak hentinya membatin, betapa keras kepalanya Sungmin. Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum, istrinya itu malah menenggak tiga setengah botol soju, hampir empat botol kalau yang setengah botol tidak dicegah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah benar-benar tidak sadar dengan sekelilingnya. Ketika Kyuhyun menariknya pulang, akhirnya ia limbung. Tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Kyuhyun lantas menggendongnya hingga ke mobil dan membawanya pulang.

_Aku benci kalian. Kalian egois._

Dan sampai kini Kyuhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia terjaga, memikirkan racauan Sungmin tadi. Ia harus mencari tahu, pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Kyuhyun menatap wajah pulas Sungmin. Sebelah tangannya mengusap sayang pipi namja manis itu, lalu menciumnya.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya. Apa dirinya tidak cukup sopan jika menelepon ayah mertuanya saat ini juga?

Pukul 05 . 45

Setelah ragu-ragu sejenak, akhirnya Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya. Jemarinya menyentuh nomor Tuan Lee dan terdengar nada sambung. Tak lama panggilan itu diangkat.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Nde, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Abeoji, aku ingin bicara sesuatu. Ini berhubungan dengan Sungmin."

"Ada apa? Apa anak itu membuat masalah lagi? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada masalah apapun, justru dia sedang terlelap disampingku."

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan ayah Sungmin yang terdengar kesal. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum menatap wajah Sungmin, mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Lalu apa yang mau kubicarakan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan. "Ini tentang…"

.

.

.

"Ngh…"

Erangan halus terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluknya tersadar, kemudian menghentikan elusan tangannya pada rambut Sungmin.

"Ming? Kau bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Kelopak mata Sungmin bergerak-gerak samar sesaat. Kyuhyun dengan sabar menanti Sungmin membuka matanya, tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Kedua manik kecoklatan yang bening itu mulai terlihat, pandangannya belum terfokus. Mungkin masih separuh melayang.

Kyuhyun merundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas hidung Sungmin. Membuat namja itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa kepalamu terasa sakit? Pusing?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya. Sungmin masih diam, hanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun begitu ia tidak memprotes ataupun menghindari pelukan erat Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedang berpikir, apa selama tinggal dengan Kyuhyun ia sudah keterlaluan? Ia sadar Kyuhyun sudah terlalu baik menghadapi dirinya, padahal yang ia mau adalah Kyuhyun tidak usah menghiraukannya sama sekali. Tetapi mengingat kejadian semalam yang terasa seperti sekelebat kilasan, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bisa juga bersikap mengerikan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam seperti batu, akhirnya mengalah. Ia melepas pelukannya dan hendak beranjak dari ranjang jika saja tangan Sungmin tidak menahannya.

"Jangan…"

Suara Sungmin terdengar serak dan pelan. Kyuhyun urung beranjak, ia mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Tangan Sungmin mencengkeram erat bagian belakang bajunya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan kembali berbaring diranjang.

"Jangan apa, Sungmin? Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin diam tak menjawab Kyuhyun, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Perang batin terjadi dalam hatinya. Apa maksudnya mencegah Kyuhyun pergi? Ia juga tidak tahu. Tangannya refleks saja tadi menarik baju Kyuhyun. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia masih menginginkan kehangatan kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Pelukan Kyuhyun. Pelukan yang nyaris mirip dengan pelukan ibunya.

"P-peluk aku lagi…" lirih Sungmin nyaris tak terdengar.

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang membatu. Ia mendengar suara lirih itu, tapi… apakah itu nyata? Atau ia hanya berhalusinasi? Namun merasakan bajunya kembali dicengkeram –kini bagian depannya– membuat Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum tipis, kemudian ia menelusupkan dirinya masuk ke dalam _bedcover. _Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekap lagi tubuh Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin tenggelam sempurna dalam pelukannya. Aneh sekali, padahal Sungmin juga namja sama seperti dirinya. Tetapi jika dalam posisi ini tubuh Sungmin terasa jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dirinya.

Sementara Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupinya. Jemarinya masih saja mencengkeram baju Kyuhyun. Pelukan Kyuhyun memang terasa nyaman, tetapi kenapa jantungnya berdebar sekeras ini? Ditambah usapan lembut tangan Kyuhyun di rambutnya.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Kamar Kyuhyun yang remang-remang membuat suasana semakin sunyi.

"Aku senang, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun membuka suara.

Sungmin diam, ia hanya menatap kancing piyama Kyuhyun. Tetapi telinganya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan.

"Jika aku boleh meminta, tetaplah seperti ini. Mulailah menerimaku, Ming."

Kalimat Kyuhyun seperti bom di kepala Sungmin. Entahlah, perasaan bersalahnya semakin membengkak. Tetapi ia tetap membisu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungmin bingung, apa yang membuat perasaan bersalahnya muncul begitu saja?

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang semalam. Aku… sudah keterlaluan. Aku emosi dan yah… lupakan saja kejadian semalam."

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. Sungmin masih diam, tapi Kyuhyun tahu namja itu mendengarkan. Entah permintaan maafnya diterima atau tidak. Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Apa… kau mau berkunjung menemui Lee Abeoji? Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mencoba memancing. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Tubuh dalam dekapannya langsung menegang, dan jemari tangan Sungmin semakin erat mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya.

"Tidak." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin diam tak menyahut lagi.

"Aku…mau bertemu Eomma saja." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Eomma-mu ada dirumahmu, Sungmin-ah."

"Dia bukan Eommaku."

Sungmin dengan cepat membantah, wajahnya mendongak dan matanya menatap Kyuhyun nyalang. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Dengar, Ming. Aku _tahu_ semuanya. Walaupun dia bukan Eomma kandungmu, tapi statusnya sekarang adalah istri Appamu. Sudah seharusnya kau menghormatinya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Jalang seperti dia tidak pantas kusebut Eomma!"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum sinis kepada Sungmin.

"Apa begini ajaran Eomma kandungmu, hm? Kau itu kurang ajar, Lee Sungmin. Apa sebenarnya yang diajarkan Eomma-mu itu, huh?"

Sungmin tersentak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Tidak usah bersikap sok tahu seolah kau mengenal Eommaku!"

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi kurasa aku tahu dia yeoja seperti apa. Karena hasil didikannya ada didepan mataku!"

PLAK!

Sungmin dengan cepat duduk dan menampar pipi Kyuhyun keras. Nafasnya memburu marah, matanya dipenuhi genangan air bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Kau tidak berhak menilai Eomma seperti itu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa!"

Sungmin tidak mau menangis didepan Kyuhyun, tetapi airmata sialan ini tetap meluncur turun. Dadanya sesak, penuh berbagai emosi yang meledak-ledak. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya terkepal kuat diatas _bedcover._

'_Kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus membahas hal ini dan membuatnya menangis seperti yeoja?'_

Kyuhyun diam memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang menunduk terisak. Ia sedikit menyesal membuat Sungmin menangis, tapi jika tidak begitu namja manis itu tidak akan mau terbuka kepadanya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi. Ia yakin Eomma Sungmin adalah yeoja yang sangat baik.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat lagi dan membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Ming. Dan tidak seharusnya kau membenci Eomma-mu yang sekarang."

"Kau…tidak tahu…apa-apa…" balas Sungmin terbata ditengah isakannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Justru kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Ming. Apa kau tahu alasan Appa-mu menikahi istrinya yang sekarang?"

Sungmin diam dan memejamkan matanya, tidak mau peduli pada omongan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya masih bergetar mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil. Kyuhyun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Eomma-mu yang sekarang, adalah adik Eomma kandungmu. Dia adik yang hilang selama bertahun-tahun lamanya."

Sungmin membeku mendengarnya.

"Dia menderita lemah jantung, Ming. Tapi Tuhan punya rencana sendiri untuk mereka. Hanya selang tiga hari setelah mereka bertemu, Eomma kandungmu kecelakaan. Ia kritis dan ia tahu waktunya tidak akan lama lagi. Maka Eomma-mu berpesan agar jantungnya diberikan kepada adiknya. Eomma-mu juga meminta kepada adiknya agar menjaga dan menyayangimu layaknya anak kandungnya. Eomma-mu jugalah yang menyuruh Appa-mu menikahi adiknya. Agar kau tetap mempunyai orangtua yang lengkap."

Sungmin pusing mendengarnya. Ia ingat hari kecelakaan itu, ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan tiba-tiba saja Appanya menelepon meminta dirinya datang ke rumah sakit. Disana ia lihat ada yeoja asing itu, tapi yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah ibunya. Ibunya sudah meninggalkannya, Sungmin tak berhenti menangis hari itu.

Dan yang membuatnya sakit hati adalah satu bulan setelah kematian ibunya, Appa-nya malah menikahi yeoja asing itu. Sungmin menolak keras tetapi tetap saja pernikahan itu berlangsung.

Sungmin tanpa sadar membenci Appa-nya yang bersenang-senang setelah kematian ibunya, rasa bencinya pun sama kepada istri baru Appa-nya. Tanpa Sungmin tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik itu semua.

"Kau pasti bohong 'kan? Kau diminta Appa untuk mengatakan ini kepadaku agar aku luluh." Tanya Sungmin serak.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tetapi aku mengatakan kenyataan kepadamu."

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata dan dua bulir airmatanya kembali meluncur turun.

"Satu lagi, Ming. Eomma-mu juga yang menjodohkan kita. Karena dulu Appa-ku bersahabat dengan Eomma-mu." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin kembali terisak pelan.

"Lee Sungmin, inilah alasan mengapa Appa-mu begitu bersikeras dengan pernikahan kita. Karena ini adalah permintaan Eomma-mu."

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan mengelus kepala namja manis itu. Menenangkan namja yang sedang menangis hebat itu. Sesekali tangan Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Sungmin.

"Kenapa… Appa tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku?"

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Annyeonghaseyo, apa kabar chingudeul? Hmm, sudah berapa lama ff jamuran nan abal ini ngga update? Silahkan timpuk saya karena kelamaan (banget) ngga update. Hehe.**

**Pendek yak? Sengaja itu sih. Ngga ada NC? Belum waktunya juga. Tapi chap depan insyaallah bakal panjang & kalo mungkin ya KyuMin-nya udah mulai mesra *jiah**

**Makin gaje & absurd aja ya ni ff, saya minta maaf kalo makin ga berkenan di hati chingudeul. Maaf bangeet. Jeongmal mianhae T.T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's To:**

**lovelykyumin****, ****KyuminniesCoup137****, ****arini silma, bunnykyu****, ****Maximumelf****, ****leefairy****, ****Voice 13Star****, ****Qhia503****, ****PrinceJoy****, ****Yuuhee****, ****deviyanti137****, ****pumpkinsparkyumin****, ****bebek****, ****sitapumpkinelf****, ****kim hyun nie****, ****Joyer Cloudsomnia****, ****Zen Liu****, ****zi'Pumpkins****, ****Isnaeni love sungmin****, ****kyuminjoy****, ****Phia89****, ****abilhikmah****, ****tinitrisnawati****, ****Lee Sanghyun****, ****sitara1083****, ****Ayyu084Elf****, ****coffeewie137****, ****Cho Na Na****, ****Reva KyuMinElf II****, ****vivi, winecouple, sissy, Lee Chizumi, ISungyi****, ****RithaGaemGyu, zaAra evilkyu, kyuminalways89, Guest, kira, dessykyumin, BabyBlueBunny137****, ****KYUMINTS****, ****Najika bunny****, ****Fishy kece****, ****Adelia Santi, colywinejoy****, ****Ria, Guest, Minhyunni1318****, ****ammyikmubmik****, ****Yhana Kafer Girl's****, ****KyoKMS26****, ****Zahra Amelia****, r****yeosomNia14, Paijem****, ****sary nayolla, Ririnkyumin, lemonade, gorjazsimba****, ****LauraRose14****, ****AnieJOYERS, AutumnCrocus21****, ****Iam E.L.F and JOYer****, ****SPREAD JOY137****, ****keykyu, kimteechul, sider, dirakyu, kyumin pu, airi1491****, ****cholee kyumin, Guest, Princess Pumkins ELF****, ****Rianichi, Adekyumin joyer**

**Terima kasih udah review di chap kemarin *kisseusatu-satu *dihajar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not A Perfect Marriage**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Cliche, Absurd**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lama Sungmin menangis. Rasanya baru kali ini ia menangis seperti ini lagi, yang terakhir adalah pada saat hari kematian Eommanya. Mengetahui kenyataan yang diceritakan Kyuhyun barusan, membuat dadanya sesak. Berkali-kali lipat rasanya. Kepalanya pun pusing, Sungmin nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan tangannya.

Kyuhyun pun sama, ia juga baru mengetahui semuanya saat menelepon ayah Sungmin tadi. Kecuali masalah perjodohan, ia sudah lama tahu hal itu.

Dua jam berlalu. Kini Sungmin hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Sisa-sisa isakannya masih terdengar samar. Kepalanya menyandar di bahu Kyuhyun, sementara tangannya yang gemetar aman dalam genggaman erat suaminya. Entah sudah berapa kali juga Kyuhyun menyeka buliran air bening di pipi Sungmin.

"Kau mau berkunjung…ke makam Eomma sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Sungmin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun. Ia juga menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan. Ia menyeka sudut matanya yang masih basah. Membuat Kyuhyun yang hanya memperhatikannya sedari tadi tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas.

"Mandilah. Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk sarapanmu."

Sungmin diam tidak menjawab. Tidak juga mengangguk. _No respon at all._ Kyuhyun lantas bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Membiarkan Sungmin membersihkan diri, sementara ia membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sungmin melangkah lesu ke meja makan. Mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan melamun. Kyuhyun menyodorkan sepiring omelet yang bentuknya tidak rapi, bersama segelas coklat hangat.

Sungmin menoleh saat pipinya diusap. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Makanlah, sedikit pun tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa membuat ini. Aku mandi dulu."

Sungmin tertegun, bahkan ia tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah berlalu ke kamar mandi. Dipandanginya sepiring omelet di hadapannya. Omelet. Darimana Kyuhyun tahu jika ia suka omelet? Dulu saat ibunya masih hidup, setiap pagi sepiring omelet selalu sudah siap untuk sarapannya. Tetapi setelah ibunya meninggal, Sungmin tidak lagi selera melahap makanan sederhana itu.

Perlahan tangannya terulur dan menyentuh garpu. Mulai memotong sedikit omelet itu dan menyuapkannya ke mulut. Di tengah kunyahannya, Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, membentuk lengkungan tipis. Ia terus menyuap hingga akhirnya omelet di piring itu tersisa sedikit.

"Wah, kau menghabiskannya? Kupikir rasanya tidak karuan, lho."

Suara Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. Ia lantas mendorong piring omeletnya, lalu meraih segelas coklat hangat dan meneguknya sedikit. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak kau habiskan? Tinggal sedikit lagi, Ming."

Sungmin menghiraukannya, masih asyik meneguk coklat hangatnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil garpu dan menyuapkan sisa omelet ke mulutnya sendiri.

Sungmin yang melihatnya, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah. Kenapa Kyuhyun memakai garpu bekasnya?

Merasa diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Tetapi wajah namja itu sedikit memerah.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Sungmin seperti tersadar, kemudian ia menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, kemudian Kyuhyun bangun dan menarik tangan Sungmin pelan.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Ming."

.

.

.

Mereka melangkah pelan di area pemakaman yang luas itu. Satu namja yang lebih jangkung menggandeng erat tangan namja di sebelahnya. Namja yang digandeng itu berjalan sambil menunduk, membuat wajahnya nyaris tak terlihat karena topi yang dipakainya. Lima menit mereka berjalan, dan sampailah mereka di makam yang tampak sangat terawat. Rapi dan bersih. Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin. Ia maju dan meletakkan sebuket besar bunga _lily_ yang dibawanya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai membungkuk hingga akhirnya tampak seperti bersujud di makam Eomma Sungmin. Lama kemudian mereka baru mengangkat tubuh mereka tegak kembali.

"Annyeong Eommonim, Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Kyuhyun mundur sedikit dan menoleh ke samping. Sungmin masih diam membatu menatap makam Eommanya. Tahu apa yang dirasakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendekat dan merangkul bahu Sungmin dari belakang. Tak lama bahu itu bergetar, dan suara isakan kembali terdengar.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan pipinya sudah basah lagi oleh airmata. Ia benci menjadi lemah dan cengeng seperti ini. Tetapi jika sudah menyangkut Eommanya, entahlah. Ia tidak bisa memasang topeng dingin dan kasarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu wajah namja manis itu. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menolak menatap Kyuhyun. Tetapi kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun menangkup wajahnya dan Sungmin tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus menatapnya, kedua ibu jari namja itu mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam-dalam langsung ke matanya, membuat Sungmin bergetar ditatap seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa terpaku dan menurut saja ketika Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya menjauhi makam.

Mereka berjalan pelan hingga keluar area pemakaman, hingga Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun membawanya menuju tepi danau.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin sekilas dan melepas gandengan tangan mereka. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin disana. Sungmin bingung, tapi ia tak mau memikirkan kemana Kyuhyun pergi. Matanya menatap hamparan air danau yang jernih yang terbentang dihadapannya. Akhirnya Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput, dengan lengan memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

'_Jangan menangis lagi.'_

Sungmin masih terngiang-ngiang suara Kyuhyun tadi. Dari jarak yang sangat dekat tadi ia bisa melihat dan merasakan betapa tulusnya Kyuhyun kepadanya.

'_Eomma, apakah benar semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi? Mengapa Appa tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku? Atau… aku harus bertanya kepada Appa sekarang? Aku… bingung.'_

Sungmin melamun memikirkan berbagai hal yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Hingga sebuah sentuhan dingin menyapa pipinya.

"Ah!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh dan matanya menemukan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia mengernyit sebal, mengusap pipinya yang tadi ditempeli es krim. Tunggu dulu. Es krim?

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ambillah. Yang kudengar es krim coklat sangat ampuh untuk memperbaiki perasaan. Agar kau merasa lebih baik."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan satu es krim di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang es krim untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin ragu-ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil juga es krim di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di rumput, di sebelah Sungmin. Keduanya hening, tenggelam dengan es krim masing-masing. Menikmati hamparan air danau dan sejuknya semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Sungmin-ah, aku ingin memberi tahu sedikit hal kepadamu. Ini tentang isi hatiku."

Sungmin melirik ke samping. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan es krimnya. Kini namja itu berbaring di rerumputan. Kedua tangannya menyilang menjadi alas kepalanya.

"Ini berawal sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku sedang mengurus berkas untuk kepentingan kuliahku. Aku datang ke_ high school_ tempatku sekolah dulu. Dan apa yang kutemukan? Seorang namja manis dengan kulit seputih susu yang sedang melawan tiga orang _sunbae._ Tiga orang _sunbae _itu sedang mengganggunya, tapi dia tidak takut sama sekali. Saat salah satu _sunbae _mulai menyentuhnya, dia malah menendang _sunbae_ tadi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Ia tidak melihat wajah Sungmin yang kelihatan bingung dan seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Awalnya aku marah. Entahlah, aku kesal saja melihat namja manis tadi diganggu. Tapi melihat keberaniannya aku jadi kagum. Terpesona. _Well, _sebenarnya aku sudah terpesona sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Aku menyesal kenapa aku harus pergi ke London saat itu."

"Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sudah menyusun rencana indah untuk hidupku. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama jika aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman Appa. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dijodohkan, lagipula aku berbeda dengan namja lain. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah bisa tertarik kepada yeoja. Apalagi aku sudah terpesona pada seseorang yang kutemui di sekolah waktu itu. Tetapi begitu orangtuaku mengirim foto orang yang dijodohkan denganku, aku kaget. Ternyata dia adalah seorang namja. Namja yang sama dengan namja manis tadi. Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku. Aku baru satu tahun di London, masih ada dua tahun lagi sebelum aku bisa pulang ke Seoul. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan_nya. _Maka aku dengan cepat menyelesaikan pendidikanku."

Sungmin masih mendengarkan saja. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyun ini.

"Tetapi aku terkejut, begitu aku pulang ke Seoul, dia sudah banyak berubah. Dia terlihat…berbeda. Meski begitu hatiku tidak berubah. Rasa terpesonaku padanya sudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Lebih dari terpesona. Aku sadar itu adalah cinta. Membuatku ingin memilikinya dan melindunginya seumur hidup."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, dimana Sungmin juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. Berbagai emosi terlihat di kedua manik bulat nan jernih itu. Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi berbaring.

Sungmin tercekat saat Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan merangkul tubuhnya hingga tubuh mereka nyaris menempel.

"Dan sekarang, aku sudah memilikinya. Walaupun dia masih saja keras kepala, tetapi aku yakin dia bisa balas mencintaiku juga suatu saat nanti." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin menatap balik _onyx_ kelam Kyuhyun. Mencari sesuatu disana. Dan yang terlihat disana hanyalah dirinya. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sungmin bisa merasakan seolah sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun pun dipenuhi rasa yang sama untuknya.

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, _sudah_ mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

Bisikan Kyuhyun seperti kalimat hipnotis untuk Sungmin. Ia hanya diam memandang senyum Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun membalik topi yang dikenakan Sungmin. Kemudian ia mulai memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Bibir _M-shaped _milik Sungmin tampak tegang sesaat. Namun saat Kyuhyun merapatkan bibirnya hingga menempel erat disana, bibir menggoda itu melemas.

Dan Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, hingga rasanya seperti mau lepas dari tempatnya. Mengikuti nalurinya, tangan Sungmin terangkat dan mencari pegangan. Jemarinya mendapatkan kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, kemudian mencengkeramnya lembut. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun, begitupun Kyuhyun. Keduanya terbuai dengan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tautan bibir mereka. Walaupun tidak ada _French kiss,_ tetapi tetap saja ciuman itu terasa begitu intim. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak lembut diatas bibir Sungmin. Menyampaikan perasaan cintanya yang membuncah.

Setelah merasakan Sungmin nafasnya mulai memberat, Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka. Lembut dan hati-hati. Jemarinya mengusap pipi Sungmin yang merona merah. Namja manis itu masih memejamkan mata sembari menghirup nafas.

"Ayo pulang ke rumahmu. Lee Abeoji sudah merindukanmu, Ming."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan perasaan bahagianya. Karena _mood _Sungmin sudah sedikit membaik. Namja itu sudah merespon perkataannya, walaupun hanya dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Kyuhyun sengaja membuka sedikit obrolan agar mereka tidak canggung.

Pagar tinggi _mansion _Lee membuka saat mobil Kyuhyun sampai disana. Sungmin sebenarnya masih enggan ke sini, ia belum siap bertemu Appanya. Apalagi Eomma tirinya. Tetapi Sungmin juga penasaran. Banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada Appanya.

Akhirnya ia membuka pintu mobil, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur di hadapannya. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum menguatkan dan mengangguk kepadanya.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya menyambut tangan Kyuhyun. Dan tangannya langsung tenggelam dalam telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Hangat dan menenangkan. Kyuhyun memencet bel.

TING TONG!

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu ganda nan mewah itu terbuka, seorang _maid_ terlihat dibaliknya.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Muda Lee, Tuan Muda Cho."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas dan menggandeng Sungmin masuk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Tuan Lee.

"Lee Abeoji ada dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu _maid._

"Oh, Tuan Besar ada di halaman belakang. Sedang menikmati angin malam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, kemudian ia kembali menarik Sungmin kesana.

Di halaman belakang, tampak ada beberapa kursi taman yang santai. Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat duduk sana. Dengan memangku sebuah foto besar dalam pigura berukir rumit yang indah. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin mendekat. Tampaknya Tuan Lee belum menyadari kedatangan mereka.

Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin. Kemudian menatap dalam mata Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah.

"Sebaiknya aku menyingkir dulu. Ini urusanmu dengan Abeoji. Selesaikanlah, Ming. Agar kau bisa merasa lega. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dan menepuknya sekilas, kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang, dan mulai melangkah mendekati Appanya.

"Appa…"

Tuan Lee yang sedang memandangi foto tadi tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati anak semata wayangnya berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sungmin?"

Tuan Lee menoleh ke sekeliling.

"Kau datang sendiri?"

Sungmin diam, lalu menggeleng. "Dia mengantarku."

"Dia? Maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa kau datang malam-malam?"

Sungmin menatap Appanya. Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Menanyakan kumpulan pertanyaan di kepalanya. Tapi suaranya tercekat. Sesuatu menyumbat tenggorokannya hingga Sungmin tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sungmin berusaha mengatur emosinya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa semua yang dia katakan benar?"

Tuan Lee bisa mendengar suara Sungmin bergetar. Namja paruh baya itu menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan foto yang dipangkunya dan berdiri mendekati Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu?"

Sungmin diam tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap nanar kepada ayahnya.

"Kenapa… Appa… tidak pernah… memberitahukan… yang sebenarnya… kepadaku?"

Walau tersendat Sungmin berhasil mengutarakan pertanyaan yang mengganggunya itu. Tuan Lee melihat wajah Sungmin. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat putranya ini berkaca-kaca?

"Sebelum kau bertanya seperti itu, bolehkah Appa bertanya lebih dulu?"

Tuan Lee melangkah lebih dekat kepada Sungmin hingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Sungmin-ah, Appa ingin menjelaskan semuanya sejak dulu. Sejak pemakaman Eomma selesai, tetapi kau masih terguncang karena kepergian Eomma. Appa tidak ingin menambah kalut dirimu. Appa pikir akan memberitahukanmu saat kau sudah tenang. Tetapi kau selalu menghindari Appa. Appa bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan semuanya sedangkan kau tidak pernah mau bicara pada Appa."

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar perkataan Appanya.

"Sungmin-ah, kapan kau memberi Appa kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya?"

Sungmin menunduk lagi dan mengerjapkan matanya. Membuat dua bulir airmatanya meluncur turun.

Tuan Lee perlahan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pundak Sungmin. Ragu, karena biasanya Sungmin menolak sentuhan darinya. Tetapi kali ini tidak. Bahu itu bergetar, Tuan Lee bisa merasakannya.

"Appa tidak pernah bermaksud menyembunyikan semuanya, Sungmin-ah. Appa harap kau mengerti."

Isakan Sungmin terdengar makin keras. Tuan Lee tidak tahan lagi, ia akhirnya menarik Sungmin mendekat dan memeluk anaknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajah Sungmin yang basah di bahunya. Betapa ia merindukan ini. Memeluk anak satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Hanya Sungmin-lah yang tersisa dalam keluarga kandungnya.

Sungmin menumpahkan semua sesak hatinya di bahu ayahnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuh sang Appa, membuatnya tergugu. Ia mencengkeram baju belakang Appa-nya erat, seakan tidak mau melepasnya.

"Appa merindukanmu, Min. Sangat merindukanmu."

Sungmin hanya terisak, tidak bisa membalas perkataan Appa-nya. Dirasakannya tangan sang Appa membelai kepalanya.

"Appa menyayangimu. Sangat, dan akan terus begitu selamanya."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menonton diam-diam di balik pintu, tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia juga lega, melihat kebekuan antara ayah dan anak itu kini mencair. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas perlahan, kemudian berbalik menuju ruang keluarga Lee.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama Appa tidak melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

Tuan Lee membuka pembicaraan kembali, setelah mereka tenang dan duduk di kursi taman itu. Tuan Lee mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sungmin menyeka wajahnya yang tampak 'mengenaskan'.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, tapi ia merengut sebal pada Appa-nya. Ia melirik foto besar yang dipangku Appa-nya tadi. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh foto berpigura indah itu.

Tuan Lee tersenyum, ikut memandangi objek dalam foto itu.

"Perasaan Appa tidak pernah pudar untuk Eomma, Min. Walaupun dia sudah tenang di alam sana. Sejak dulu, sekarang dan sampai kapanpun Appa hanya akan mencintai Eomma."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Tuan Lee dengan mata sembabnya.

"Aku juga begitu." Balasnya dengan suara parau.

Tuan Lee tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Tapi sekarang ada Eunjung-ah. Appa tidak memintamu untuk mencintainya sebagaimana kita mencintai Eomma. Appa hanya memintamu menghormatinya, karena statusnya sekarang adalah istri Appa. Appa pun menyayanginya, tetapi lebih kepada perasaan sayang kakak kepada adiknya. Dan dia juga tidak menuntut macam-macam."

Tuan Lee menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, Min? Dulu saat Eomma meminta Appa menikahi adiknya, Eunjung-ah menolak. Dengan keras. Ia bilang ia tidak pantas menggantikan posisi Eomma. Tetapi Eomma juga berkeras, dan karena keadaannya kritis kami akhirnya menuruti kemauannya. Eomma bilang pada Appa agar menjagamu dengan baik."

Tuan Lee tersenyum dan menepuk pipi Sungmin sekilas.

"Min, selamanya Eomma akan hidup bersama kita. Didalam sini. Percayalah."

Tuan Lee menunjuk ke arah dadanya, hatinya. Satu tangannya yang lain menepuk dada Sungmin juga. Sungmin menatap haru pada Appanya, kemudian mengulas senyumnya yang sudah lama sekali tak diperlihatkannya. _Precious smile _miliknya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, Appa pikir sekarang Appa sudah tidak perlu lagi menjagamu. Sudah ada orang lain yang melakukannya 'kan?" Goda Tuan Lee.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba pipinya terasa hangat.

"Katakan pada Appa, apa saja yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan kepadamu?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Appa-nya. Matanya berkilat kesal.

"Ya! Appa!"

Tuan Lee terkekeh setelah berhasil menggoda anaknya. Ia merangkul Sungmin gemas dan mencium pipi anaknya itu.

"Ingat, jangan lama-lama memberi cucu kepada Appa. Appa sudah tua, Sungminnie. Orangtua Kyuhyun juga pasti sependapat dengan Appa."

Wajah Sungmin merah padam mendengar kalimat Appa-nya.

.

.

.

Tuan Lee dan Sungmin melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Mencari keberadaan Eunjung, Eomma tiri sekaligus bibi Sungmin.

"Biasanya ia sedang didapur jika waktu makan malam tiba seperti sekarang."

Tuan Lee menarik lengan Sungmin memasuki dapur. Selain para _maid_ yang bekerja disana, ada seorang yeoja mungil yang juga sibuk dengan panci dihadapannya. Sepertinya sedang membuat sup.

"Eunjung-ah." Panggil Tuan Lee.

Yeoja itu menoleh dan tersenyum mendengar suara suaminya, tetapi senyumnya hilang saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di samping Tuan Lee. Ia memandang gugup ke arah Sungmin.

"Kemarilah, Eunjung-ah."

Takut-takut Eunjung mendekati mereka. Kelihatan sekali ia segan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ternyata ada S-Sungmin-ah." Ucap Eunjung gugup.

Yeoja itu meremas apron yang dipakainya untuk melampiaskan rasa gugupnya.

Tuan Lee beralih menatap Sungmin, sambil mengulas senyumnya. Dilihatnya anaknya itu ragu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya maju dan memeluk tubuh kecil Eunjung.

Eunjung terbelalak dan menatap Tuan Lee bingung, tetapi suaminya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf, selama ini aku…"

Sungmin tampak kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Eunjung menepuk lembut punggungnya dan tersenyum haru. Mata yeoja itu berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-ah. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku sudah lancang mengganti posisi kakakku sebagai Eomma-mu. Aku…"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada Eunjung.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Tapi bolehkah aku memanggilmu Imo? Bukan aku tidak menghormati tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga mengerti. Sangat mengerti, Sungmin-ah. Kau begini karena kau sangat menyayangi Eomma-mu."

Eunjung memeluk Sungmin. Erat.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku, Sungmin-ah…"

Dirasakannya Sungmin mengangguk di bahunya. Dilihatnya Tuan Lee, suaminya itu tersenyum menatapnya dan akhirnya merangkul dirinya dan juga Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kalian yakin tidak ingin menginap disini? Ini sudah malam."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Aku terserah padanya, Abeoji. Aku menuruti saja apapun kemauannya."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya sebal mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang saja, Appa. Aku sebenarnya banyak tugas kuliah." Jawab Sungmin.

Mereka baru saja menghabiskan makan malam. Dengan menu sup buatan Eunjung. Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Appa-nya. Memeluk sekilas, begitu pun pada Eunjung.

"Aku pulang dulu, Appa, Imo. Sampai nanti."

Dengan cuek Sungmin melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Abeoji, Imo. Aku juga pulang sekarang. Sampai nanti."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan melambai sekilas, kemudian setengah berlari mengejar Sungmin. Begitu sampai didepan, ternyata Sungmin sudah duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir kau mau pulang sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah menyindir, lalu namja itu menyalakan mesin mobil.

Sungmin diam tak menjawab. Sepanjang perjalanan ke apartment Kyuhyun mereka terdiam. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun. Kyuhyun bingung, sebenarnya ada apa? Bukankah masalah Sungmin dengan keluarganya sudah selesai? Ia bahkan melihat sendiri tadi. Tetapi mengapa Sungmin kembali membatu seperti ini?

Kyuhyun tidak tahu saja kalau Sungmin ternyata sedang memikirkan ucapan Appa-nya tadi.

'_Ingat, jangan lama-lama memberi cucu kepada Appa. Appa sudah tua, Sungminnie. Orangtua Kyuhyun juga pasti sependapat dengan Appa.'_

'_Jangan lama-lama memberi cucu kepada Appa'_

'_Jangan lama-lama memberi cucu kepada Appa'_

'_Jangan lama-lama memberi cucu kepada Appa'_

"Argh!"

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya gemas. Diliriknya Kyuhyun. Pipinya langsung menghangat begitu melihat raut tampan itu dari samping. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya, memandang keluar jendela mobil.

'_Appa sudah sinting. Aku 'kan namja, memangnya namja bisa hamil? Melahirkan? Heh, lucu sekali. Lagipula bagaimana aku hamil? Untuk bisa hamil 'kan harus melakukan seks. Lalu aku harus melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun?'_

Diliriknya lagi Kyuhyun lewat sudut matanya.

'_Damn! Kenapa sekarang dia terlihat… menawan seperti itu? Aish, aku pasti sudah sinting!'_

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Panjang ngga ini? Kurang yak? Kayaknya iya deh, haha. KyuMin belum lovey dovey banget, saya soalnya mau nuntasin semua masalah dulu. Baca part sebelum TBC, saya jadi bingung. Enaknya KyuMin ngapain ya abis ini? *innocentface**

**UPDATE KILAT! Khusus untuk reader tercinta, gimana? Termasuk kilat ngga ini? Hahahaha. Kalo chap ini mengecewakan (lagi) saya minta maaf. Kalo ada typo, alur cepet, part alay dsb, abaikan aja ya. Saya cuma bisa begini, inilah tulisan saya. Murni hasil ngga tidur semaleman ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank's To:**

**Semua yang udah ninggalin jejaknya di ff ini, maaf ngga bisa sebutin satu-satu. Yang udah ngefavs sama ngefollows juga makasih banyak. Nongol juga dong di kotak review ^^ ngga bayar 'kan?**

**Saya sangat menghargai apresiasi kalian. Sedikit curhat, tadinya saya sempet nge-down. Makasih banyak buat Sanghyun-eonni, Paijem-eonni, n Nad. Juga temen-temen lain yang kasih semangat. Makasih bangeeettt, saya cinta kalian ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not A Perfect Marriage**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Cliche, Absurd**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun kembali menggandeng Sungmin menaiki lift menuju lantai apartment Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak nyaman digandeng Kyuhyun –karena pipinya akan menghangat jika terjadi kontak antara kulitnya dengan kulit Kyuhyun. Setiap kali Sungmin menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun akan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Dan Kyuhyun melakukan itu tanpa menoleh kepada Sungmin. Raut wajahnya tampak santai dan tenang-tenang saja, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Hal itu membuat Sungmin jengkel. Akhirnya ia hanya mengikuti saja tangan Kyuhyun menariknya.

"Ck, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menarikku seperti ini." Ketus Sungmin.

"Aku hanya takut kau hilang nanti." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik kesal. Memangnya dia anak kecil?

"Aku tahu kau bukan anak kecil. Beberapa kali menggendongmu, lumayan membuat tubuhku pegal."

Sungmin makin membulatkan matanya mendengar 'hinaan' tersirat dalam kalimat Kyuhyun.

BUK! BUK!

"Aww!"

Beberapa pukulan Sungmin layangkan ke pundak Kyuhyun. Bahkan tidak hanya pundak Kyuhyun tetapi punggung dan lengan Kyuhyun ikut menjadi korban keganasan tangan Sungmin.

"Hei, hei hentikan! Kenapa sih kau suka sekali memukulku?" keluh Kyuhyun.

Namja jangkung itu dengan sigap menahan tangan Sungmin yang masih saja memukulinya. Hingga kini Sungmin terjepit dalam pegangan kedua lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin mencoba memberontak.

"Aku lepaskan kalau kau berhenti memukulku dan memanggilku 'hyung'!"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengajukan syarat. Bibirnya tersenyum licik, bermain-main dengan Sungmin sepertinya menyenangkan.

Sungmin memelototi Kyuhyun, mencoba garang seperti biasanya. Membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Tidak mau! Lepas!" Sungmin masih saja menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Panggil aku 'hyung', atau kau kucium disini sekarang?"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Semakin lama tawaran Kyuhyun semakin mengerikan. Dicium? Di lift ini? Kyuhyun memang sudah gila.

"Kau punya waktu tiga detik, Lee Sungmin. Panggil aku 'hyung', atau bibirmu akan kulahap habis-habisan." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin tampak ngeri. Ia malah membuang waktu tiga detiknya dengan memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Wajahnya mulai memerah samar. Yang disadarinya kemudian adalah…

"…tiga. Waktumu habis."

Sesaat Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mengulas _evil smirk_nya, kemudian Kyuhyun merunduk mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Sungmin tidak sempat memalingkan wajahnya, dan ciuman Kyuhyun telak mengenai bibirnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun merapatkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin. Menguasainya. Sungmin mengernyit dan berusaha memprotes, tetapi suaranya teredam oleh tautan bibir mereka.

"Mmmh…"

Sungmin menggeliat saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merinding merasakan gigi-gigi Kyuhyun mengatup disana, meminta bibirnya memberi celah. Kepala Sungmin sedikit terdorong ke belakang, karena Kyuhyun yang terus menekan bibirnya.

Sungmin tersentak saat menyadari jantungnya kembali berdetak diluar kecepatan normal. Ciuman Kyuhyun yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang tadi siang. Kali ini Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan sedikit menuntut, dan Sungmin bisa merasakan gairah Kyuhyun yang menguar. Menular kepada dirinya. _What the…?_

Namja manis itu mulai melemas dalam pegangan Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menguasai bagian dalam mulutnya dan bermain-main didalam sana. Beruntung Kyuhyun paham dengan kondisinya. Suaminya itu mendekap tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Jika tidak mungkin saja Sungmin sudah merosot di lantai lift.

"Nngh…"

Tanpa sadar Sungmin terbawa permainan Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya yang sudah lepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun mulai bergerak naik, meraba punggung Kyuhyun. Mencengkeram erat bagian belakang kemeja Kyuhyun, hingga terlihat sedikit kusut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dalam hati saat merasakan bibir Sungmin _sedikit _bergerak membalas ciumannya. Ia bersyukur tubuh Sungmin lebih kecil dibandingkan dirinya, membuat Kyuhyun mudah menguasainya.

Ting!

Bunyi halus lift menandakan mereka sudah sampai di lantai tujuan. Sungmin yang mendengarnya memundurkan wajah berniat menjauh, tetapi Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan melanjutkan lagi ciuman mereka.

"Mmmmh…"

Sungmin mengerang protes, yang tentu saja tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya dibimbing Kyuhyun keluar lift. Ia berjalan mundur, dengan Kyuhyun yang masih saja menciuminya.

Sungmin tak habis pikir sekarang. Mengapa ia bisa menikah dengan namja semesum Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

"Ming, lebih baik kau mandi sekarang."

Sungmin tak menyahut, ia langsung berlalu ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun sudah mengisi _bathup _dengan air hangat, agar Sungmin merasa rileks. Sungmin sedikit membanting pintu kamar mandi, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

Namja itu melangkah ke dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi hitam. Kemudian membawanya kembali ke kamar. Kyuhyun melangkah ke meja kerjanya. Sambil menunggu Sungmin selesai mandi ia bisa mengecek emailnya sebentar. Kyuhyun mengernyit, wajahnya tampak serius menatap layar laptopnya. Kyuhyun membuka tab lain di jendela internetnya, dan mengetikkan web perusahaannya. Tenggelam dalam dunia bisnisnya.

Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ia hanya terpaku menatap Kyuhyun yang serius memandangi layar laptopnya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya menghangat melihat raut tampan itu. Garis wajah Kyuhyun tegas, apalagi jika dilihat dari samping seperti ini. Semua ukiran di wajahnya pas. Lama Sungmin menatap bibir Kyuhyun. Bibir yang tadi menciumnya dengan… _panas._

Puk!

Sungmin menepuk kepalanya. Merasa otaknya sudah jungkir balik, menjadikannya gila seperti ini.

"Ming, kau sudah selesai? Tidurlah, aku sudah merapikan ranjang."

Kyuhyun rupanya sudah menutup layar laptopnya dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega begitu Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ia melangkah mendekati meja kerja Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mencibir melihat secangkir kopi hitam yang tinggah setengah isinya.

"Ck, malam-malam kenapa dia minum kopi?" gerutu Sungmin pelan.

Ia berkacak pinggang di pinggir ranjang. Ia harus tidur dimana? Di ranjang ini? Bersama Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Tidak, tidak. Tidak! Bisa-bisa semalaman aku tidak tidur. Apalagi dia mesum sekali seperti itu, nanti dia malah menciumku terus-terusan.'_

Sungmin termangu sesaat.

'_Lho, kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Kenapa aku percaya diri sekali dia akan menciumku? Aish!'_

Sungmin mengernyit kesal dengan pemikirannya barusan. Heh, kenapa pengaruh Cho Kyuhyun sangat berdampak besar pada otaknya?

Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ada kamar tamu yang kosong, tetapi ruangan itu dikunci dan Sungmin malas memintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Jadi ia berniat tidur di sofa. Tak lupa ia membawa bantal dan guling Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa besar apartment itu, kemudian membuka kontak di ponselnya. Mencermati nama-nama disana dengan teliti. Nama yeoja (calon) mantan teman kencannya.

Dana chagiya

Dara chagiya

Hyesun chagiya

Jimin chagiya

Jiyeon chagiya

"Gyuri chagiya…"

Sungmin tersentak saat didengarnya suara _bass_ Kyuhyun mengucapkan apa yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ miliknya. Belum sempat ia bersuara, Kyuhyun sudah merebut ponselnya.

"Kembalikan!" gumam Sungmin kesal.

"Tidak akan. Aku menyuruhmu tidur, bukan menyuruhmu membaca nama-nama yeoja-yeoja itu. Aku akan menyita ponselmu."

Kyuhyun memang membelikan Sungmin ponsel baru. Sama persis dengan ponsel lama Sungmin yang sudah hancur akibat pertengkaran mereka kemarin malam.

"Kau sudah merusak ponselku kemarin, sekarang kau menyitanya?" tukas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia memasukkan _smartphone _Sungmin ke saku celananya. Kemudian merunduk mengambil bantal gulingnya dari atas sofa. Sungmin bingung, dan ia memekik ketika Kyuhyun ikut mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

Kyuhyun masih diam, ia melangkah ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Tubuh Sungmin ia jatuhkan diatas ranjang. Kemudian ia berbaring dan menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur di sofa, Lee Sungmin. Jika aku menyuruhmu tidur, maka kau tidur disini. Bersamaku. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin menatapnya sebal, sorot mata bening itu tampak jelas melawan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur bersama orang mesum sepertimu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Karena aku suamimu. Paham?"

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Jika Kyuhyun sudah memeluknya seperti ini, susah sekali untuk melepaskan diri.

"Atau kau mau tidur dalam artian yang sebenarnya?" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tahu bahwa wajahnya mulai berubah warna sekarang. Bukan hangat, melainkan panas. Rasa panas itu menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Ia berusaha agar tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum melihat reaksi Sungmin. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium belakang telinga Sungmin. Tangannya makin erat memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ming. Aku tahu semuanya pasti berat untukmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

Lagi, ucapan tulus Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bergetar. Rasanya ia menjadi istri yang sangat buruk. Dan Sungmin tidak suka merasa seperti itu.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin dan menatapnya sayang.

"Maukah kau belajar mencintaiku?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam. Ia hanya menatap balik kepada Kyuhyun. Tetapi lama-lama kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian Kyuhyun mencium keningnya lama.

"Terima kasih, Ming. Sekarang tidurlah."

Kyuhyun menarik _bedcover_ dan menyamankan posisinya. Mendekap tubuh Sungmin sebagai pengganti gulingnya.

Sungmin masih mengerjapkan matanya. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa tadi ia mengangguk saja. Hei, bukankah dia _straight?_ Kenapa ia mau mencoba membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun? Sepertinya semua yang ada pada diri Kyuhyun sudah berhasil mengubahnya hingga seperti ini.

'_Tetapi ini permintaan Eomma. Eomma pasti tahu yang terbaik untukku. Dan kau Kyuhyun hyung, awas saja kalau kau membuatku kecewa!'_

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu. Sungmin mencoba memulai perannya dengan baik. Walaupun ia merasa sangat canggung. Tidak biasa.

Setiap pagi saat bangun tidur ia selalu mendapati Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sambil memeluknya. Kemudian dahinya akan mendapat satu kecupan manis, lalu menyusul bibirnya. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan kelepasan jika sudah mencium bibirnya. Jika Sungmin sudah kehabisan nafas dan mendorong bahunya barulah Kyuhyun menghentikan _morning kiss_nya.

Pukul delapan Kyuhyun akan berangkat ke kantornya setelah meminum secangkir kopi hitam. Kyuhyun tidak akan berangkat jika Sungmin belum membuatkan kopi hitam untuknya. Jika Sungmin ada kuliah pagi, maka Kyuhyun akan mengantarnya sekalian. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berat hati membiarkan Sungmin pergi sendiri dengan _sport car_nya. Dengan satu catatan. Tidak ada yeoja teman kencan. Atau apapun itu.

"Aku tidak akan segan melakukan sesuatu kalau kau masih pergi dengan salah satu dengan mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mengancam.

Sungmin ingin sekali menendang Kyuhyun karena melarangnya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya merengut sebal pada Kyuhyun. Yang malah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

.

.

.

Siang itu adalah siang yang paling membosankan untuk Sungmin. Dua jam mata kuliahnya baru saja selesai. Hampir pukul sebelas siang. Salah satu temannya baru saja memberi tahu jika dosen untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya absen mengajar. Sungmin mengumpat kesal. Sempurna sudah hari ini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan sisa hari yang membosankan ini?

Kyuhyun sudah melarangnya pergi dengan yeoja. Sungmin memutar-mutar kunci mobil di tangannya.

_'Bagaimana kalau aku main ke kantor Kyuhyun hyung? Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan manusia mesum itu.'_

Sungmin tersenyum dengan pemikirannya. Sungmin lantas ke parkiran dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah kantor Kyuhyun. Setengah jam kemudian ia sudah berdiri di lobi kantor itu, sedang berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja resepsionis cantik.

"Tuan Cho sedang ada tamu, Tuan." Kata resepsionis itu ramah.

Biasanya Sungmin akan melayangkan sedikit godaannya jika bertemu yeoja cantik, tetapi kali ini ia hanya tersenyum. Bisakah itu disebut kemajuan?

"Apa aku boleh menunggunya?"

"Anda suda ada janji?"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Nng, belum. Tapi-"

"Anda bisa bertemu dengannya jika sudah mengatur waktu bertemu. Kalau boleh saya tahu, Anda siapa ya? Teman Tuan Cho?"

Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa. Lama kelamaan ia menjadi jengkel. Mengapa bertemu Kyuhyun saja sulit sekali? Memang sepenting itukah Kyuhyun?

"Dengar Nona, aku hanya ingin bertamu sebentar saja. Tolong tunjukkan saja dimana ruangan Kyuhyun." Sungmin sedikit menggeram kesal.

Yeoja resepsionis itu mengernyit, tetapi akhirnya ia memberi tahu Sungmin juga.

"Ruangan Tuan Cho ada di lantai paling atas. Ruangannya paling ujung. Hei-tunggu dulu!"

Sungmin tidak mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan yeoja itu. Huh, lebih baik tadi ia langsung naik saja. Tidak usah sok bertanya kepada resepsionis menyebalkan itu. Membuat _mood_nya semakin buruk.

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kets di lantai lift. Ia menepuk-nepuk jaket canvas yang dipakainya. Jaket itu tampak serasi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak didalamnya. Sungmin mengangkat tangan merapikan poni rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sambil bercermin di dinding lift. Sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Hei, kenapa aku merasa seperti yeoja yang akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya?"

Sungmin bergumam sendiri dan kembali memandang cermin, mendapati wajahnya bersemu samar. Ia memegang pipinya yang menghangat dengan kedua tangannya.

Ting!

Sungmin mendongak dan layar digital lift menampilkan lantai teratas. Ia melangkah keluar dari lift dan sedikit terkagum dengan interior koridor lantai itu.

"Ck, memang cocok dengan gayanya." Komentar Sungmin.

Ia membayangkan Kyuhyun melangkah di koridor ini dengan stelan jas mahalnya yang elegan, ditambah kacamata yangmembingkai mata tajamnya itu. Sungmin terkikik sendiri dengan khayalannya. Ia melihat sepanjang koridor. Tampaknya ini lantai khusus direksi. Karena ruangannya tidak banyak.

Sungmin terus berjalan hingga ke ujung koridor dan melihat ada dua pintu besar dan sedikit tinggi dengan pelitur coklat mengkilap yang saling berhadapan.

Sungmin memandang yang disebelah kanan.

**Cho Younghwan, Direktur Utama**

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Ini ruangan ayah mertuanya. Tapi sepertinya kosong, Kyuhyun mengatakan orangtuanya sedang ke Austria.

Kemudian ia berbalik memandang pintu di seberangnya.

**Cho Kyuhyun, Direktur**

Sungmin mengerjap, memastikan ia tak salah baca. Kyuhyun? Direktur? Ia tahu Kyuhyun memang memiliki jabatan, tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun memegang posisi direktur. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membicarakan masalah jabatannya jika dirumah. Tanpa sadar dalam hati Sungmin kagum pada Kyuhyun. Baru menginjak usia dua puluh lima dan sudah menjabat direktur.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dan hendak mengetuknya. Tetapi dilihatnya pintu itu tidak tertutup, ada sedikit celah disana. Sungmin ingat, resepsionis menyebalkan tadi mengatakan Kyuhyun sedang ada tamu.

Tanpa bermaksud lancang, Sungmin mendorong sedikit pintu yang terbuka itu. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang menjadi tamu Kyuhyun. Dan mata bulatnya terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang tersaji didepan matanya.

Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya bergemuruh marah melihat pemandangan itu. Nafasnya sampai tersengal, tangannya gemetar. Kyuhyun bilang tidak pernah tertarik pada yeoja, tapi apa nyatanya sekarang?

.

.

.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu."

Suara sekretarisnya terdengar melalui telepon itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang yeoja, Tuan."

"Dia ada dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Masih di bawah, menunggu di resepsionis."

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Mungkin itu rekan bisnisnya. Tidak sedikit partner kerjanya adalah dari kalangan yeoja.

"Oke, suruh naik saja ke ruanganku."

"Baik, Tuan." Jawab sekretarisnya patuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan Kyuhyun diketuk dengan halus. Pasti tamunya yang tadi.

"Masuk." Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa mengangkat wajah dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya.

Pintu dibuka dan seseorang melangkah masuk.

Kyuhyun sudah akan tersenyum dan mengankat wajah menyambut tamunya. Namun wajahnya mendadak memasang ekspresi datar dan terkesan acuh.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku sangat merindukanmu~"

Tanpa babibu yeoja tamu itu langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Kyuhyun terkejut karena yeoja itu langsung menubruknya seperti ini, bahkan hingga berani mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Kyuhyun yang tak sempat menghindar.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan yeoja gila?! Minggir kau!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Ia memegang lengan yeoja nekat itu dan menarik tubuhnya bangun dengan kasar. Tetapi yeoja itu tetap ngotot mengalung di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie~ Aku 'kan merindukanmu, kenapa kau begini?" rengek yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun meringis jijik mendengar suara sok manja milik yeoja itu. Apalagi melihat wajah sok memelas yang sangat dibuat-buat. Lebih baik Kyuhyun memandangi wajah tidur Sungmin.

"Dengar, Jessica Jung. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku jijik mendengarnya. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah datang kesini lagi. Keluar kau! Pergi sekarang!"

Tapi yeoja itu –Jessica– malah semakin nekat menempeli Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun habis kesabaran dan akhirnya menarik yeoja itu ke pintu ruangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa pakai cara halus ya rupanya, dasar yeoja sinting!"

"Kyuhyunnie, tunggu dulu… Aku jauh-jauh dari London masa ini yang kudapatkan?"

Jessica berusaha menahan Kyuhyun menyeretnya keluar, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar berhenti melangkah.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap yeoja itu tajam. Sorot matanya tampak muak.

"Aku tidak memintamu datang kesini, ingat itu. Menjauh dari kehidupanku, sebelum aku sendiri yang menjauhkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan menahan geram.

Tetapi yang dilakukan Jessica selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Bukannya takut dengan ancamannya, yeoja gila itu malah menarik dasinya. Membuat wajah mereka mendekat dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Jessica menciumnya! Yeoja sinting ini nekat mencium bibirnya. Benar-benar nekat!

Kyuhyun mendelik melihat betapa Jessica menikmati ciuman sepihak ini. Mata yeoja itu terpejam, dan bibirnya mulai bergerak melumat bibir Kyuhyun.

Saat itulah seorang tamu lain datang dan mendorong pintu ruangan Kyuhyun hingga terbuka lebar.

"Kau memang brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Lee Sungmin, 'tamu yang tak diundang' itu memaki kesal pada Kyuhyun. Sontak mendengar suara Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menyentak Jessica menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

"Sungmin, aku bisa jelaskan-Sungmin!"

Sungmin tanpa buang waktu langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. Tak dipedulikannya Kyuhyun berteriak memanggilnya. Hatinya panas, panas sekali melihat adegan tadi. Padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun larang, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun sendiri melakukan itu.

Sialan, kenapa rasanya koridor lantai ini panjang sekali. Mana liftnya? Sungmin sudah tidak sabar ingin buru-buru pergi dari sini. Apalagi ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengejarnya.

"Lee Sungmin! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil menangkap lengan Sungmin dan menyentakkan tubuh nya hingga Sungmin berbalik menghadapnya.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Ia menyeringai sinis.

"Penjelasan?! Aku melihat sendiri semuanya, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi!"

"Kyuhyunnie~"

Lagi-lagi suara menyebalkan itu terdengar. Sungmin menatap sedikit ke belakang punggung Kyuhyun, dimana Jessica sudah berhasil menyusul mereka juga.

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Pandangan matanya dingin, sama persis seperti saat mereka pertama tinggal bersama dulu.

"Biarkan aku pergi. Kau urus yeoja-mu sendiri, aku juga akan mengurus yeoja-ku. Tidak usah melarangku lagi." Tandas Sungmin.

Ia menarik lengannya dari pegangan Kyuhyun dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Lee Sungmin."

Dengan cepat ia menarik lagi tubuh Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat. Memastikan namja ini terkunci dalam pelukannya. Satu tangannya menarik tengkuk Sungmin mendekat, dan langsung mencium Sungmin penuh-penuh di bibirnya. Mengabaikan raut terkejut Sungmin maupun Jessica.

Terlebih yeoja pirang itu. Ia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dan kedua tangannya mengatup di mulutnya. Ia yakin orang yang dicium Kyuhyun itu namja, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun seorang _gay_? Mengapa ia baru mengetahuinya?

Sementara Kyuhyun dengan sengaja mencium Sungmin dengan panas, memperlihatkan kemampuan menciumnya didepan Jessica. Agar yeoja sinting itu sadar dan berhenti mengejarnya. Bibirnya terus bergerak melumat bibir Sungmin. Bahkan lidahnya sudah ikut bermain, memperdengarkan bunyi kecipak saliva yang terdengar sangat erotis.

Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun semakin erat mendekap pinggangnya. Dan ia tidak bisa menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit pun, tengkuknya sudah dikuasai tangan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa perlu diusir lagi, Jessica dengan tergagap mencari lift. Ia ingin pergi dari sini, tidak kuat melihat adegan panas yang dipertunjukkan _live _didepan matanya. Satu yang tercatat dalam otaknya. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang _gay_!

.

.

.

"Mmmh…"

Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya, tetapi sulit. Kyuhyun menciumnya dan itu malah membuat hatinya bertambah panas dan kesal.

Setelah beberapa menit yang sangat lama, Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya. Ia menatap Sungmin lembut dan memohon, jemarinya mengusap permukaan bibir Sungmin yang memerah basah.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Kyuhyun mencium pelipis Sungmin dan merangkulnya, mengajak namja manis yang sedang 'ngambek' itu ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Satu failed chapter update lagi nih, chingudeul. Saya ngga tahu apa scene diatas cukup fluff, saya ngga jago bikin fluff -_- jadilah kayak gitu. Maaf kalo mengecewakan (lagi) *sungkem**

**Apakah ini temasuk kilat? Saya rasa iya. Hehe. Entah, semangat saya jadi nambah berkali-kali lipet baca review n semangat dari kalian. Makasih banyaaaak ya. Banyak reader baru juga tuh, welcome deh di ff abal nan gaje ini. Makasih udah mau baca n ninggalin jejaknya ^^**

**Maaf (lagi) ngga bisa sebutin satu-satu, yang pasti love love deh buat kalian semua. Saya ucapin terima kasih banget, sini saya peluk satu-satu *digiles**

**Yoook tinggalkan komentarnya, ditunggu banget ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not A Perfect Marriage**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Cliche, Absurd**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Diciumnya pelipis namja itu lembut, kemudian Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sungmin dan merangkul istrinya itu ke ruangannya. Tetapi Sungmin bergeming, tidak mau mengikuti langkahnya.

Pandangan mata Sungmin masih datar seperti tadi, ia menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya menghela nafas. Ia menatap memelas pada Sungmin.

"Ming, ayolah. Aku berani bersumpah, aku dan yeoja itu tak ada apa-apa."

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kulihat tadi? Sekarang kau mau mengajakku ke ruanganmu, apa kau berniat menunjukkan sisa-sisa permainan kalian?"

"Sungmin! Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Menghadapi Sungmin memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

"Makanya, sekarang kau ikut aku dan kau akan mendapatkan semua jawabannya."

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangannya dari pegangan Kyuhyun dan berbalik. Mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak, betapa Sungmin sangat keras kepala. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauh, lalu melangkah cepat menyusul Sungmin.

Sungmin baru saja mengangkat tangan hendak menekan tombol pintu lift ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya disentakkan seseorang. Sungmin terkesiap kaget, sesaat ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian tubuhnya terangkat dengan kepala menghadap ke lantai. Ia memekik keras.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Turunkan aku!"

Rupanya Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di bahu. Menggendongnya seperti memikul karung beras.

Sungmin mencengkeram erat jas yang membungkus punggung Kyuhyun. Ia takut sekali terjatuh. Kepalanya sedikit pening karena semua aliran darahnya mengalir kesana. Kyuhyun memegangi pinggang dan kaki Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan istri tercintanya ini jatuh.

Kyuhyun melangkah tenang ke ruangannya, dengan Sungmin di bahunya. Ia menutup pintu ruangannya dan memutar kuncinya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di sofa kemudian memerangkap tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau keterlaluan! Jangan seenaknya mengangkat tubuhku! Kalau aku sampai jatuh aku tidak akan segan menghajarmu! Kau-Jangan tersenyum-senyum seperti itu, bodoh! Aku muak melihatnya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kubilang berhenti tersen-"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menciumnya. Bibir mungilnya kalah telak dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lantas melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Hmm, makanya jangan keras kepala. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, baru kau boleh pergi."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit, menyipitkan matanya sebal. Namun akhirnya ia membuang pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang masih saja tersenyum menatapnya. Ia kesal sekali melihat senyum Kyuhyun.

"Yeoja itu, namanya Jessica. Jung Jessica."

'_Peduli setan, memangnya aku butuh nama yeoja genit itu?! Huh!'_ batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Dia… satu kampus denganku saat di London dulu. Awalnya aku biasa-biasa saja dengannya, hanya sedikit akrab karena sesama orang Korea. Tetapi lama-lama aku tahu, yeoja itu terobsesi denganku. Dia sinting. Aku punya banyak teman yeoja di kampus, tetapi kau tahu 'kan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Sungmin masih saja tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Yeoja itu bahkan sampai melakukan apapun agar bisa bersamaku. Itu juga salah satu alasanku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kuliah. Selain karena aku ingin menemuimu tentu saja."

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ia terobsesi denganku. Kurasa dia sakit jiwa, selalu menganggap dirinya yeoja sempurna. Dua tahun aku hidup tenang disini, jauh darinya. Tetapi tadi dia datang dan menggangguku."

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas, kemudian menyentuh dagu Sungmin dengan jemarinya. Membuat namja itu menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau tidak suka melihatnya, tapi tolong mengertilah. Dia yang memulainya lebih dulu, aku pun tidak menyangka kalau dia akan berbuat begitu. Maafkan aku, nde?"

Sungmin mendengus, ia menunduk dan diam tak menjawab Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin…"

Didengarnya Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Namun ia bergeming. Membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas sabar dengan kelakuannya. Namja jangkung itu gemas dengan kekeraskepalaan Sungmin. Ia memutar otaknya.

"Kau memaafkanku atau tidak? Kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku akan menciummu lagi."

Sungmin masih diam. Tetapi ia mulai gugup. Kedengarannya Kyuhyun tidak main-main.

"Lee Sungmin, kau tidak menjawab?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan bersiap menciumnya lagi jika saja Sungmin tidak berteriak.

"Iya, iya aku maafkan! Jangan sembarangan menciumku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, namun sekejap senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Tetapi aku akan tetap menciummu, sayang…"

Dan Sungmin tidak sempat mengelak. Ciuman panas mereka terjadi lagi. Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun malah menggenggam tangannya erat. Berusaha menautkan jemari mereka. Sungmin mengernyit dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya.

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun terdengar. Kyuhyun lantas mengakhiri ciumannya, melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin perlahan. Jemarinya mengusap sekilas permukaan bibir Sungmin, kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Dimana ponselnya masih saja berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau makan siang dimana? Aku sudah lapar…"_

Kyuhyun melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul dua belas lebih lima belas menit.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku akan _delivery order_ saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Delivery order_? Memangnya kau sibuk? Banyak pekerjaan?"_

"Bukan, aku sedang malas keluar. Sungmin sedang main ke kantor, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Matanya tak lepas dari Sungmin sedikitpun.

"_Mwo? Jadi istrimu itu sedang ada disana? Bolehkah aku datang? Aku ingin melihatnya…"_

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tidak akan kuizinkan. Sudahlah, Lee Donghae. Kau makan saja sendiri hari ini, oke? Aku benar-benar menyesal tak bisa menemanimu. Bye."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya tanpa nada menyesal sama sekali, lalu ia memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Namja itu meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja kerjanya dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Ck, apa-apaan sih kau? Lepas…"

Sungmin menggeliat dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan mulai mengecupi leher Sungmin. Hanya mengecup, ingat, tetapi itu mampu membuat Sungmin berdebar.

'_Astaga, apa yang dia lakukan?'_

"Lee Sungmin…"

Sungmin seketika merinding merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa kulit lehernya. Belum lagi suara Kyuhyun yang berbisik pelan disana. Ditambah satu tangan Kyuhyun mengelus lehernya dengan gerakan yang… sensual? _Hell, _apa-apaan manusia mesum ini?!

"Kau memakai parfumku, ya?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sudah tegang, mendadak _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

'_Dasar pabbo! Kupikir dia mau melakukan apa. Ternyata hanya bertanya yang tidak penting seperti itu!' _Batin Sungmin geram.

Sungmin memukul tangan Kyuhyun yang masih saja mengelusi lehernya, kemudian berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Iya, aku memakai parfummu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin menantang.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi mungkin ada konsekuensinya."

Sungmin mengernyit curiga. "Konsekuensi?"

Kyuhyun mengulas seringainya sekali lagi.

"Yeah. Mungkin aku bisa mengurungmu seharian di kamar. Mencoba membuat _baby _mungkin?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Pipinya terasa panas. Ia jadi teringat lagi pada ucapan Appa-nya.

'_Ingat, jangan lama-lama memberi cucu kepada Appa.'_

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Didengarnya Kyuhyun tertawa keras, mungkin namja itu memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sungmin meninju pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Dasar mesum!"

Banyak sekali makian yang ingin dilontarkan Sungmin, tetapi akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hahaha, aigoo… Sering-sering saja kau _blushing _seperti, Ming. Kau kelihatan sangat manis, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. Kemudian ia beranjak lagi mengambil ponselnya. Memesan sesuatu untuk makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang menatap Sungmin yang masih asyik melahap makan siangnya. Kyuhyun memesankan makanan Jepang untuk makan siang mereka. Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan makannya sedari tadi. Memandang Sungmin makan jauh lebih menarik sekarang ini.

Sungmin yang sedang menyantap potongan terakhir _Sushi_-nya melirik sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa jengah, sedari tadi namja itu hanya mengamatinya makan. Dari sudut matanya Sungmin bisa melihat raut tampan itu, yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin tersedak di tengah kunyahan _Sushi_-nya. ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tangannya tergagap mencari gelas air di meja. Tetapi tangan lain sudah lebih dulu mengambil gelasnya dan menyodorkan bibir gelas ke mulutnya. Sungmin meneguknya patuh.

"Pelan-pelan saja, tidak akan ada yang mengambil makananmu."

Didengarnya suara Kyuhyun menasehatinya. Satu tangan namja itu masih memegang gelas air, tangan lainnya menepuk lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Berisik!"

Bukannya berterima kasih, Sungmin malah menggerutu pelan. Beruntung karena tersedak tadi wajahnya memerah, menyamarkan warna wajahnya yang _memang _sudah memerah sejak melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

'_Bodoh, aku tersedak gara-gara kau Cho Kyuhyun!'_

"Selesaikan makan siangmu, aku akan meneruskan pekerjaanku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Dan tak lama namja Cho itu sudah kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Laptop dan tumpukan kertas di mejanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup tab-tab yang terbuka di layar laptopnya. Sepertinya pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai. Namja itu memandang sekilas keluar jendela. Matahari sudah nyaris terbenam, menyisakan seberkas sinar jingga yang mewarnai langit. Ia menoleh ke arah sofa.

"Hah, ternyata dia tertidur. Aku tidak sadar."

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan setelah meregangkan tubuh dan bangun dari kursi kerjanya. Melangkah ke sofa dan mendapati sosok manis yang tengah tertidur disana.

Kyuhyun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin yang tertidur. Jemarinya mulai terulur, menyentuh kepala Sungmin. Lalu turun ke wajah mulus itu, dan mengelusnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang tampak tenang. Diliriknya jaket yang terlipat menjadi alas kepala Sungmin. Menatap Sungmin tidur, ternyata membuat Kyuhyun mengantuk juga. Akhirnya ia naik ke sofa, berhubung ini sofa besar, jadi bisa menampung dirinya dan juga Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyelipkan sebelah lengannya menjadi alas kepala Sungmin, kemudian memeluk Sungmin erat. Telapak tangannya menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Sungmin. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium lama dahi mulus itu sebelum ikut terlelap.

"Ngh…"

Erangan halus itu terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya menggeliat.

"Nngh, lepass…"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Diamlah, Ming. Aku masih mengantuk, tidurlah lagi."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan dekapannya. Tetapi Sungmin juga ngotot melepaskan diri.

"Lee Sungmin…" geram Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun menunduk menatap wajah Sungmin. Astaga, mendadak jantung Kyuhyun berdebar tidak karuan. Mengapa wajah bangun tidur Sungmin kelihatan se-_adorable_ itu?

Kerah kemeja Sungmin sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya yang berbalut kulit seputih susu. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun naik ke atas. Leher Sungmin mulus, dengan _adam apple_ yang nyaris tidak kentara. Dagunya indah, apalagi jika ia tertawa. Bibir _M-shaped_ sewarna _peach_ itu kini sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya sekaligus mengundang Kyuhyun untuk melumatnya lalu menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Hidung Sungmin mancung, dengan bentuknya yang lagi-lagi indah.

Dan ketika _onyx_ gelap Kyuhyun bertemu dengan sepasang manik cokelat Sungmin yang jernih, Kyuhyun tidak pikir panjang lagi. Bibirnya maju menggapai bibir Sungmin. Membawa Sungmin dalam belaian lembutnya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun merayap di sepanjang punggung Sungmin. Naik ke leher namja manis itu dan mengelusnya halus.

"Mmmh…"

Sungmin mengerang di bibir Kyuhyun, merasakan tangan Kyuhyun bermain-main di tengkuknya. Tubuhnya mulai gerah dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, padahal _air conditioner_ di ruangan itu menyala. Suasana remang-remang ruangan Kyuhyun tampak semakin mendukung.

Tautan lidah mereka sedang bergelut sekarang, didalam mulut Sungmin. Hidung Sungmin menggesek pipi Kyuhyun, menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Sungmin sudah berusaha melawan lidah Kyuhyun, tetapi akhirnya ia harus mengakui kehebatan Kyuhyun. Biasanya ia yang mendominasi dalam permainan ini, namun ketika sekarang keadaan terbalik tanpa sadar Sungmin menikmatinya.

Karena semua sentuhan Kyuhyun terasa sangat lembut dan berhati-hati. Penuh dengan rasa cinta dan sayangnya kepada Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Sungmin. Mengelus kulit pinggang Sungmin, naik terus ke punggungnya. Jemari Sungmin mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun. Mencoba memprotes dengan bahasa tubuhnya, karena bibirnya masih dalam kekuasaan Kyuhyun.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia terus membelai punggung halus itu dengan pola-pola teratur. Seolah menenangkan Sungmin, sekaligus meyakinkannya.

"Nghh…"

Sungmin menggeliat lagi saat Kyuhyun iseng menggelitik punggungnya dengan ujung jemari. Ia dapat merasakan Kyuhyun tersenyum di tengah ciumannya.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Tangannya sudah berpindah tempat. Jemari ramping panjang itu mulai merayapi bagian depan kemeja Sungmin. Ketika tiga kancingnya sudah berhasil terlepas, Kyuhyun berhenti. Karena tangan Sungmin menahan tangannya. Namja manis itu menatapnya sambil menggeleng perlahan, tampak ragu.

"Percaya padaku, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sssh, cukup percaya padaku. Oke? Aku mencintaimu, Ming…"

Kyuhyun menatap dalam-dalam mata Sungmin, mengulas senyum tulusnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali mencium Sungmin.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Annyeonghaseyo… Maaf telat update, mana chap ini pendek lagi. Maaf yak. Siap-siap buat chap depan ya, siapa tahu panjang. Siapa tahu lho *dijitak**

**Ga tau deh sama chap ini. Maaf kalo mengecewakan ^^**

**Buat yang udah review di chap lalu, makasih banyak yaaa. Maaf ngga bisa sebutin satu-satu lagi, tapi yang pasti saya cinta sama kalian semua ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not A Perfect Marriage**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Cliche, Absurd, M-Preg (later), NC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sssh, cukup percaya padaku. Oke? Aku mencintaimu, Ming…"

Sungmin menatap balik mata kelam Kyuhyun yang memandangnya lembut. Terpancar banyak rasa disana, Sungmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekati wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya lagi sekilas. Mata Kyuhyun tak luput memandanginya. Tangan Sungmin yang tadi sempat mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun, kini mulai melemas. Perlahan ia melonggarkan genggaman tangannya, seolah membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun berbuat lebih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming, sangat…" bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin. Bibirnya kembali bergerak menyusuri wajah Sungmin. Tangannya meneruskan membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin hingga dada namja manis itu tersingkap sempurna.

"A-aaahh…"

Satu desahan pertama Sungmin berhasil lolos dari celah bibirnya saat jemari Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin, sesekali menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan ringisan kecil dari istrinya itu.

"J-jangan gigit la-aakh!"

Sungmin sedikit memekik saat Kyuhyun tak sengaja menggigit keras pipinya.

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak tahan melihat pipimu…"

Kyuhyun bergumam menyesal sambil menciumi bekas gigitannya tadi. Padahal tadi ia sudah bilang tidak akan menyakiti Sungmin. Tetapi sekarang Kyuhyun malah tanpa sengaja membuatnya sakit.

Sungmin hanya meringis kecil menanggapinya. Kini bibir Kyuhyun menjelajah lehernya. Memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil yang serasa _membakar._ Sungmin mencengkeram jas Kyuhyun erat, melampiaskan perasaan aneh yang memenuhi dirinya. Sungmin merasa ini semua gila. Memangnya hubungan tubuh antara sesama namja bisa dilakukan? Entahlah, Sungmin tidak mengerti.

Yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah bahwa semua sentuhan halus Kyuhyun membuatnya seakan ingin meledak. Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat saat merasakan gigi Kyuhyun mengatup lembut di lehernya. Wajah Kyuhyun tenggelam sepenuhnya di ceruk lehernya, berusaha mengukir sebuah _hickey _disana.

"Nnggh…"

Satu lagi lenguhan keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Ia merinding merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meraba kulit dadanya. Menyentuh titik sensitif disana. Sentuhan Kyuhyun terasa lebih dalam, dibandingkan sentuhan tangan yeoja-yeoja yang selama ini tidur dengannya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun berlanjut turun ke daerah dada Sungmin. Menyambangi daerah itu dengan bibirnya, dan kembali meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan. Tangan Sungmin tanpa sadar terangkat, memeluk leher dan bahu Kyuhyun erat. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas di sofa, dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Tampak sekali ia sudah mulai menikmati kegilaan ini.

"Aaahh…"

Satu erangan keluar dari bibir Sungmin yang terbuka saat Kyuhyun menggigit lembut salah satu tonjolan mungil di dadanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, puas dengan aktivitasnya menjelajah dada Sungmin. Dilihatnya Sungmin terengah mengatur nafas, dengan mata terpejam. Kyuhyun menatap lengkungan sewarna _blossom_ yang terbuka tepat didepan matanya. Seakan menggodanya untuk melumatnya habis-habisan.

"Nngmmh…"

Sungmin kembali melenguh saat tahu Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan gairah Kyuhyun yang luar biasa melalui tautan bibir mereka. Bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, terasa lembut tapi sangat menuntut.

"Aahmmmh…"

Sungmin sedikit meringis saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, memintanya membukakan celah agar bisa mencumbu lebih dalam. Dengan cepat lidah lincah Kyuhyun memasuki mulutnya dan menjelajah disana. Lidah Kyuhyun mencoba melesak lebih dalam, menjangkau sejauh mungkin yang bisa dijamah.

Nafas Kyuhyun berhembus berat saat merasakan jemari Sungmin menggelitik tengkuknya dengan remasan kecil.

Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melucuti celana Sungmin. Melepas kaitan kancingnya dan menarik zippernya turun. Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh paha Sungmin yang sudah sedikit terekspos.

"Nngh…"

Sungmin menggelinjang geli saat merasakan Kyuhyun menyentuh pahanya. Sementara bibir Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menginvasi mulutnya. Ia terhanyut oleh kenikmatan bibir Kyuhyun yang membuainya, hingga tidak sadar jika suaminya itu sudah menanggalkan celana penutup tubuh bawahnya.

Kyuhyun terus menelusuri paha Sungmin, dan jemarinya menemukan milik Sungmin yang sudah menegang, walaupun tidak setegang miliknya. Kyuhyun mulai menggenggamnya pelan, membuat Sungmin berjengit dan melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan raut terkejut. Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan, dan menambah intensitas remasannya pada junior Sungmin.

"Ah!"

Sungmin tersentak lagi merasakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada miliknya.

"Apa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Menatap wajah Sungmin yang sedang mengira-ngira seperti itu, ditambah lagi keadaannya yang nyaris _naked_, membuat Kyuhyun semakin 'panas'.

"T-tidak sakit…"

Suara Sungmin mencicit pelan. Ia menunduk, merasa kalau wajahnya pasti semerah tomat sekarang. Astaga, kapan Kyuhyun melepas celananya? Ia tidak merasakan apapun tadi, pikirannya terfokus pada _french kiss _mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan meneruskannya?"

Kyuhyun terus memijat milik Sungmin dengan tempo teratur. Pelan namun pasti, membuat Sungmin menegang sempurna.

Sungmin mengangguk nyaris tidak kentara, dalam hati merutuki Kyuhyun karena menanyakan hal yang tidak penting.

'_Bisa-bisanya dia bertanya begitu? Kalau sudah begini memangnya mau bagaimana lagi? Milikku sudah pegal dan ngilu dibawah sana. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!'_

"Aku perlu mempersiapkanmu dulu, jika tidak kau akan kesakitan nanti." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu melepas dekapan sebelah tangannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Ia membiarkan Sungmin menyandar di sofa, dengan kaki yang sudah telanjang yang terbuka lebar. Wajah Sungmin memerah, ditambah kulit dadanya yang terekspos itu. Kemeja kotak-kotaknya masih tersangkut di kedua lengannya, membuat Sungmin terlihat menggiurkan.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kanannya kedepan mulut Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mengernyit menatapnya.

"Kulum dulu jariku, aku tidak menyimpan _lube _disini."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu, tetapi melihat senyum Kyuhyun akhirnya ia membuka bibirnya. Awalnya hanya ujung jari Kyuhyun yang masuk, tampaknya Sungmin masih merasa aneh. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendorong kedua jarinya hingga tenggelam sempurna didalam mulut Sungmin.

Lidah Sungmin mulai bergerak, melingkari dua jari Kyuhyun di mulutnya. Bibirnya menjepit erat jari Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun diam mengamatinya.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Sepasang _onyx _kelam yang terlihat teduh dan sepasang _foxy eyes _bulat yang jernih. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun terulur mengusap pipi Sungmin. Dalam temaram cahaya lampu ruangannya, Sungmin terlihat semakin menawan.

"Kau cantik, Ming. Sempurna ." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan.

"Mmmh…"

Sungmin merengut mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun tadi. Tidak terima disebut cantik. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak bohong. Oke, kau mungkin tampan. Tetapi jika sedang bersamaku, aku akan tetap mengatakan kalau kau cantik. Karena itu kenyataan."

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan menciumi pipi Sungmin, lalu bergeser ke telinganya. Ide jahilnya mulai muncul.

"Hei, bagaimana jika yang kau kulum sekarang ini adalah milikku? Besar dan panjang, bisakah kau bayangkan sensasinya?" bisik Kyuhyun nakal di telinga Sungmin.

Membuat namja manis itu menggelinjang dan melenguh pelan mendengarnya. Belum lagi Kyuhyun yang dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lalu menarik jarinya keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Dua jarinya itu basah dan hangat, penuh oleh saliva Sungmin. Sungmin menatap sedikit jijik, tetapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Oke, ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit. Tetapi tahan, nde?"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan jarinya yang basah tadi menuju ke _hole_ Sungmin. Melesakannya perlahan, setelah menemukan lubang sempit itu. Kyuhyun mengamati ekspresi Sungmin.

Terlihat namja manis itu sedikit mengernyit merasakan sesuatu yang asing pada _hole_-nya. Merasa Sungmin tidak kesakitan, Kyuhyun meneruskan gerakannya. Dua jarinya sudah masuk, kemudian membuat gerakan menggunting agar _hole _sempit itu melebar.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasa aneh dengan lubangnya itu.

"Ming, apa sakit? Katakan padaku."

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut. Dilihatnya Sungmin membuka matanya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya saja… aneh. Terasa mengganjal."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia lantas menambahkan lagi satu jarinya, agar _hole_ Sungmin benar-benar melebar. Kali ini Sungmin merasa sakit. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa perih pada _hole_-nya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya sekali lagi, kemudian menariknya keluar. Ia melepas ikat pinggangnya dan kaitan celana kantornya. Membebaskan miliknya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun juga melepas kemeja Sungmin, menjadikan kain itu sebagai alas tubuh Sungmin diatas sofa. Kyuhyun menarik lembut Sungmin agar berbaring, dan dirinya langsung menindih Sungmin pelan.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang, Ming…"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan juniornya mendekati _hole_ Sungmin, kemudian mulai mendorongnya masuk.

Tangan Sungmin mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun kuat saat merasakan junior Kyuhyun mulai merangsek memasuki dirinya. Awalnya memang tidak sakit, tetapi lama kelamaan semakin perih. Lubangnya itu serasa dipaksa melebar.

Sungmin berusaha keras tidak bersuara, mati-matian ia menggigit bibirnya demi menahan rasa sakitnya.

'_Demi Tuhan, ini sungguh sakit!'_

Sungmin membuka matanya saat Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya pelan. Jemari Kyuhyun melepaskan bibir bawah Sungmin dari geratan giginya, kemudian Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Pinggulnya terus bergerak, mendorong miliknya memasuki tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit meringis diantara ciumannya saat merasakan Kyuhyun semakin dalam merasukinya. Kyuhyun seakan mengerti dengan keadaannya. Sungmin merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menelusup dibawah kepalanya dan menjadikannya sebagai alas. Bibir Kyuhyun menekan lembut bibirnya, seolah berusaha menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun pun bukan tanpa tujuan mencium Sungmin sekarang. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti kesakitan, walaupun namja itu berusaha keras menahannya. Maka membuat Sungmin tenang dan nyaman dalam kegiatan ini adalah tujuannya. Selain itu juga karena-

"Mmph!"

Sungmin sedikit memekik saat Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya lumayan keras dan membuat juniornya tertanam sempurna di _hole_ Sungmin.

-yah, sekarang tahu 'kan alasan Kyuhyun mencium istrinya itu? Agar dia bisa meredam pekikan Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan merasa sangat bersalah jika sampai mendengar Sungmin menjerit kesakitan.

"Mianhae, Ming… Aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu…"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng, matanya terpejam dan alisnya sedikit mengernyit. Kyuhyun membiarkan dulu miliknya sejenak, agar Sungmin terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi wajah Sungmin, menyambangi kulit mulus itu dengan ciuman-ciuman kecilnya yang menenangkan.

Tangan Sungmin mulai melingkari bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tahu itu adalah isyarat dari Sungmin, mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mulai menumbuk sisi sensitif dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Aaah…"

Suara erangan Sungmin merupakan penyemangat untuk Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun bergerak dan berhasil membuatnya melayang, Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya. Cairan itu menyembur mengenai paha Kyuhyun, membasahi selangkangan dan junior Sungmin sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi Sungmin.

"Kau nakal, Ming… Kenapa keluar lebih dulu, hm?" Goda Kyuhyun setengah bercanda.

Sungmin tak menghiraukannya. Ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya, tangannya semakin erat bergelayut di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hah…hah…hah… hah-Aaaakhh!"

Sungmin yang sedang berusaha mengembalikan kenormalan nafasnya, mendadak mengerang kencang saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyodok titik nikmatnya. Punggungnya melengkung diatas sofa dan kepalanya menyentak kebelakang. Menyodorkan leher dan dadanya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan bibirnya kembali bermain di leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak peduli jika nantinya leher Sungmin akan penuh dengan _hickey _darinya. Biar saja, supaya orang lain tahu kalau Sungmin adalah miliknya.

Tangan Kyuhyun merayap di dada Sungmin. Memainkan dua tonjolan kecil disana. Sesekali menjepit dan memelintirnya dengan sedikit keras. Membuat Sungmin menyentak dan menggelinjang. Pinggul Kyuhyun terus bergerak, bahkan kini sebelah kaki Sungmin sudah menggantung di pinggul Kyuhyun itu.

Satu hisapan kuat di lehernya dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menegang lagi. Dan hal itu juga membuat _hole_-nya mengetat, menjepit milik Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun menggeram di leher Sungmin, matanya terpejam merasakan juniornya seperti terhisap masuk ke dalam lubang Sungmin.

"Enngghh…"

"Sssh… Minnnghh…"

Kyuhyun kembali bergerak, kali ini dengan sedikit cepat dan keras. Menyentak dan menabrakkan miliknya pada titik nikmat mereka berdua. Membuat tubuh Sungmin yang berada dalam kungkungannya ikut tersentak-sentak.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang juga sedang menatapnya sayu. Bibir sewarna _peach_ milik Sungmin sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun menatap bibir menggoda itu sejenak, lalu menyambarnya cepat.

Bibir kenyal Sungmin seakan membuat Kyuhyun hilang akal. Bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Sungmin, dalam dan penuh gairah. Mencecap bibir mungil itu habis-habisan. Lidahnya dengan mudah menelusup ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan menjelajah didalam sana.

Bunyi kecipak saliva mereka terdengar jelas. Begitu erotis dan intim. Sungmin tampak sudah kewalahan dengan serangan Kyuhyun. Baik dibibirnya maupun bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rasa sakitnya diawal tadi sudah hilang entah kemana. Karena semua sentuhan halus Kyuhyun dan segala yang dilakukan namja itu padanya selama penyatuan mereka ini membuatnya terbuai.

"Mmmhh…"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengerang di bibir Kyuhyun. Jemarinya meremas tengkuk Kyuhyun, melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya saat Kyuhyun mengenai titik sensitifnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Miliknya yang sudah kembali tegang bergesekan dengan milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia ingin merasakan Kyuhyun lebih lagi.

Milik Kyuhyun berkedut hebat didalam sana, siap memuntahkan cairannya yang sedari tadi tertahan. Bibirnya makin ganas melahap bibir Sungmin.

"Mmmphh… Ahhh…"

Keduanya mengerang bersamaan saat Kyuhyun akhirnya mencapai puncak. Sungmin menyusul kemudian, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Menikmati klimaks mereka yang sangat luar biasa ini. Kyuhyun ambruk menindih tubuh Sungmin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin yang penuh bercak merah keunguan.

Sementara Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya terbuka mencari udara. Karena rasanya bernafas melalui hidung saja tidak cukup untuk mengisi oksigen di paru-parunya. Tangannya masih mengait leher Kyuhyun. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa hangat, penuh oleh cairan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit hanya diisi oleh deru nafas sepasang insan ini. Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sungmin yang masih saja mengatur nafas. Ia tersenyum menatap Sungmin. Akhirnya, semua kesabaran dan kegigihannya membuahkan hasil.

Kyuhyun merunduk dan mencium lembut leher Sungmin, tepat di _adam apple_nya. Bibirnya mulai membuka dan kembali menghisap bagian itu.

"Nnghh…"

Suara erangan Sungmin bergetar di bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas hisapannya dan ciumannya naik ke dagu Sungmin. Tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin yang memeluk lehernya dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin. Jeongmal saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan, tepat di sudut bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin berdebar dan ia membuka matanya. Wajah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tulusnya tampak dalam pandangan matanya.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun merunduk dan menciumnya lagi. Tidak ada _french kiss_, tetapi justru itu yang membuat keadaan semakin intim. Sungmin membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, membuat tautan jari mereka mengerat. Sama seperti bibir mereka yang juga menyatu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Aku baru sadar jika kau masih memakai jasmu. Kau curang."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar komentar Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga tidak sadar jika ternyata dirinya masih memakai pakaian lengkap saat mereka bercinta tadi. Ia hanya melepas dasi dan jam tangannya saja, serta dua buah kancing kemejanya terbuka.

Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan beberapa lembar tissue untuk membersihkan dirinya, kemudian ia memakai lagi celana panjangnya. Dan Kyuhyun terlihat biasa saja, tidak terlihat kalau ternyata ia baru saja melakukan seks.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang _totally naked._ Tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi dan seputih susu itu polos tak tertutup apapun. Ia masih lemas dan hanya berbaring di sofa, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang membereskan semuanya.

"Ayo pulang."

Sungmin merengut. Ia lalu menarik kemejanya dan memakainya asal. Ia menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun yang malah hanya memperhatikannya sambil bersedekap tangan dan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Pulang saja sendiri sana." Ketus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri lemari di sudut ruangannya. Rasanya ada celana training miliknya yang disimpan disana.

Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Sungmin di soda dengan celana training di tangannya. Ia menyentil pelan bibir Sungmin yang masih merengut.

"Pakai ini saja. Celana ini lebih longgar, daripada _jeans_mu itu."

Sungmin mengambilnya dan hendak berdiri memakai celana pemberian Kyuhyun. Ia meringis pelan saat akhirnya kedua kakinya menapak di lantai.

"Masih sakitkah?"

Kyuhyun memegangi Sungmin yang berdiri limbung saat memakai celananya. Tangannya mengusap lembut bokong Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menjawab, tetapi ia diam-diam menikmati usapan tangan Kyuhyun pada bokongnya. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya nyaman dan juga rasa sakitnya lumayan berkurang.

Kyuhyun meraih jaket Sungmin dan memakaikannya di tubuh namja manis itu. Lalu merunduk dan membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya.

Sungmin baru saja akan membuka mulutnya tetapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan sulit berjalan sendiri. Kalau menunggumu berjalan bisa-bisa kita sampai dibawah besok pagi."

Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Tetapi jujur saja, ia memang masih capek. Sekarang setelah dirinya menjadi pihak yang 'dibawah', ternyata rasa lelahnya berbeda. Dulu jika ia bercinta dengan yeoja, kondisinya tidak separah ini. Apa karena dirinya dan Kyuhyun terlalu bersemangat tadi? Ah, tetapi Kyuhyun terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan namja itu masih kuat menggendongnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya yang melingkari leher Kyuhyun sudah meremas kerah kemeja suaminya itu. Membuat Kyuhyun menunduk menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau pusing?"

Sungmin hanya menunduk dan menggeleng lagi. Lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan lift. Sungmin menahan nafas saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

Tak lama lift berdenting pelan, menandakan mereka sudah sampai di lobi kantor. Masih terlihat beberapa karyawan Kyuhyun, yang kemungkinan besar juga baru akan pulang setelah lembur.

"Malam, Cho Sajangnim."

Mereka kompak menyapa Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya mereka bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang sedang berada dalam gendongan bos mereka itu. Tetapi tentu saja mereka tidak akan menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk. Sementara Sungmin memendam wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin berusaha agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya di parkiran.

"Malam ini pulang dengan mobilku saja, ya? Mobilmu besok biar kusuruh orang untuk mengantarnya."

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memasukkan Sungmin ke kursi mobil. Kemudian ia menyusul masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kau keterlaluan! Kenapa tadi tidak lewat samping saja, jadi kita langsung menuju ke parkiran? Kenapa malah lewat lobi yang banyak orang?!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi omelan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin jengkel.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

"Karena aku ingin semua orang tahu aku sudah mempunyai istri. Yaitu kau."

"Tapi aku malu, tahu!"

Kyuhyun berlagak memasang tampang kecewa. "Jadi kau malu mempunyai suami seperti aku?"

Sungmin mengerjap, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"B-bukan begitu! Aku malu bukan karena itu!"

Kyuhyun masih saja diam.

"A-aku malu karena kau memperlakukan aku seperti yeoja didepan orang banyak." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Oh, jadi jika hanya berduaan denganku aku boleh 'kan memperlakukanmu sesuka hatiku?"

Sungmin memutar matanya sebal.

Kyuhyun meliriknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayolah, diam berarti setuju."

Sungmin hanya merengut mendengar perkataan seenaknya dari Kyuhyun. Sudahlah, ia masih terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Ia memutuskan untuk bersandar di kursi mobilnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tidur sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk.

.

.

.

"Mmhh…"

Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya. Tetapi tangan Kyuhyun sudah memegangi rahangnya, menahannya menjauh.

Sungmin merasa ia kalau ia berbaring diatas sesuatu yang empuk. Mungkinkah ia sudah berbaring di ranjang?

Sungmin belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tadi rasanya ia mencoba tidur dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor Kyuhyun. Lalu semuanya sudah seperti ini. Sungmin merasa dirinya masih terlelap dan bibirnya terasa dihisap.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, wajah Kyuhyun sudah menempel di wajahnya. Bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak siap sama sekali diserang seperti itu.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah menindih tubuhnya. Membuat Sungmin tidak leluasa.

"Lee Sungmin, aku masih menginginkanmu…"

Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, bibirnya sibuk menciumi rahang Sungmin.

Sungmin terperangah, ia baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun tidak memakai baju. Tubuh _naked _Kyuhyun menempel di tubuhnya yang juga… _naked_? Apa Kyuhyun yang melepas pakaiannya?

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dan mendapati pantulan dirinya di _onyx _kelam itu. Kyuhyun masih sabar menantinya, tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengelus pipinya.

Sungmin merasa lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab. Tetapi tangannya bergerak merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Jadi, apakah itu bisa menjadi jawaban?

Lee Sungmin, apa kau mau meneruskan malam-mu bersama Cho Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Annyeonghaseyo, saya hadir membawa chap baru ^^ Maaf lama, karena pekerjaan saya benar-benar menyita waktu dan tenaga. Ini aja saya ketik di sela-sela makan siang, abis kalau pulang bawaannya udah capek *malahcurhat**

**Ya udah deh, silahkan dinikmati tuh part enceh yang kalian minta. Kalau mau baca lagi silahkan, asal ngga bosan aja. Saya ngerasa aneh dan ga pede sama part ini, suwer deh. Ini tuh susaaaahhh banget. Jadi kalo mengecewakan, saya minta maaf. Ini masih bersambung ke chap depan ^^**

**Buat yang udah ngereview di chap-chap yang lalu, saya ucapin makasih banyaaaaakkk. Kalian moodmaker saya, saya sayang kalian *peluksatu-satu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not A Perfect Marriage**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Cliche, Absurd, M-Preg (later)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Dengan segera suaminya itu tersenyum dan menunduk, bersiap membawanya ke dalam lumatan panas.

Kedua bibir itu akhirnya menyatu, rapat dan erat. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun mulai mendominasi, menguasai bibir Sungmin penuh-penuh. Bergerak menekan dan melumat setiap sisi bibir istrinya, tidak melewatkannya sedikit pun.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menyusuri rahang Sungmin, turun ke lehernya dan berakhir pada dada namja itu. Meraba-raba sejenak kulit seputih susu itu, dan setelah tangannya menemukan tonjolan sensitif milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun menjepitnya dengan jarinya.

"Mmhh… Ahh…"

Bibir Sungmin terbuka mengeluarkan erangannya, membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudah menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Lidahnya menemukan lidah Sungmin, kemudian mulai bergulat dan saling mendorong.

Sungmin mulai panas. Ia tidak ingin semua kegilaan ini berhenti. Tangannya mendekap leher Kyuhyun, dan jemarinya menyusuri rambut Kyuhyun. Menyisipkan jemarinya disana dan meremas lembut rambut suaminya untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia menikmati semua ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun turun ke perutnya, mengelus abs samar miliknya yang tercetak disana. Sungmin melenguh pelan di mulut Kyuhyun saat suaminya itu meremas pinggulnya kuat. Membuatnya semakin menegang.

Kyuhyun menggesekkan miliknya hingga bertabrakan dengan milik Sungmin. Sungmin juga menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit dan kembali menggesek milik Kyuhyun.

"Mmp…"

Sungmin tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggenggam miliknya yang sudah mengeras. Jemari Kyuhyun memijat miliknya lembut dan teratur. Sungmin kembali mengerang dan tindakannya barusan membuatnya sedikit tersedak oleh saliva mereka yang berkumpul didalam mulutnya. Bibir Kyuhyun terus menekan bibirnya, melumatnya dalam-dalam.

"Ming…"

Didengarnya Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Sungmin membuka mata dan mengerjap.

"Astaga, Ming… Kau membuatku takut. Kupikir kau pingsan tadi."

Suara bernada lega dari Kyuhyun terdengar. Sungmin mengerjap lagi. Lho, kok…?

"Kita sudah sampai, chagi. Kalau kau masih mengantuk tidurlah lagi. Aku akan menggendongmu, oke?"

Sungmin tidak mendengarkan Kyuhyun. Ia masih bingung.

'_Kenapa aku masih di mobil? Bukankah tadi aku dan Kyuhyun… sedang di kamar?'_

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang melangkah menuju lift sambil membopongnya.

"Kau… kau bukannya sedang menciumku tadi?"

Tanpa bisa ditahan Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Mencium? Tadi? Apa maksudmu, Ming?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun linglung.

"Tadi rasanya kau dan aku… ehm, kau sedang menciumku tadi. Jangan berbohong!"

Kyuhyun makin mengernyit. Apa sih yang sedang dibicarakan Sungmin?

"BabyMing, kurasa kau benar-benar kelelahan hingga bicara melantur seperti ini. Sudahlah, kubilang tadi tidur saja lagi kalau masih mengantuk."

Sungmin merengut.

"Aku tidak melantur! Tadi itu kau benar-benar sedang menciumku, dan kita ada di kamar, di ranjang! Bukan di mobil seperti tadi!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia menunduk dan menggigit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Aw! Ya! Kenapa menggigitku?!"

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kau bisa memimpikan hal seperti itu. Apa kau masih menginginkannya hingga bermimpi erotis begitu?" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tahu wajahnya memerah, karena ia bisa merasakan hawa panas menyebar di sekitar pipi hingga ke telinganya. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dan terdiam, sementara Kyuhyun tertawa kecil memperhatikannya.

"Aigoo, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau bersikap manis seperti ini, Ming?"

Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Jadi semua yang ia rasakan tadi hanya mimpi? Dan bisa-bisanya ia bermimpi melakukan 'itu' lagi dengan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin merutuki otaknya yang mulai tidak sinkron jika sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun suaminya.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau mandi atau kita langsung melakukannya lagi?"

Sungmin mendongak mengangkat wajah dan sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di kamar Kyuhyun. Mata bulatnya menatap ranjang yang tadi menjadi tempat 'bermain' dirinya dan Kyuhyun, walaupun mimpi. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian menggerakkan kakinya meminta turun.

"Aku mau mandi saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tetapi namja itu tidak menurunkan tubuh Sungmin. Ia tetap membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya horor. Jangan bilang kalau Kyuhyun ingin memandikannya?

.

.

.

"Mmhh… su-sudahh…"

Sungmin menggeliat saat tangan Kyuhyun mengolesi bokong dan _hole-_nya dengan _lotion. _Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengolesi _lotion_.

"Diam sebentar, Sungmin. Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, ini akan lebih lama selesai."

Kyuhyun heran dengan sikap keras kepala Sungmin. Entah menurun dari siapa, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Tampaknya kedua orangtua Sungmin tidak seperti itu. Sungmin benar-benar seperti batu jika sudah ngotot.

Padahal Kyuhyun tahu pasti sangat sakit rasanya untuk Sungmin setelah mereka berhubungan tadi. Bahkan saat mandi pun Sungmin meringis, diam-diam tentu saja. Tapi Kyuhyun melihatnya. Tetap saja Sungmin menjawab kalau ia baik-baik saja, tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya kesakitan. Mana tega Kyuhyun melanjutkan permainan mereka jika untuk mandi saja Sungmin sudah kesulitan?

Kyuhyun lantas menyeret Sungmin ke ranjang dan merebahkan namja manis itu, sebelum Sungmin sempat memakai bajunya.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut dan sedikit memijat daerah selangkangan dan bokong Sungmin. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi Sungmin yang mulai rileks.

"Bagaimana? Sakitnya berkurang 'kan?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Menurut sedikit apa susahnya, hm? Tidak usah gengsi denganku, Ming."

Sungmin membuka matanya dan mengernyit sebal mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku tidak gengsi. Kata siapa aku gengsi? Kau sok tahu! Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin, lalu beringsut menindih Sungmin yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Benarkah? Aku? Menyebalkan?"

Kyuhyun mulai merunduk dan berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin risih dengan tingkahnya. Namja manis itu mendorong bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berbicara di telingaku!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin. Semburat merah samar tercetak di kedua pipi tembam Sungmin.

"Aish, BabyMing makin menggemaskan~"

Kyuhyun menciumi pipi Sungmin bertubi-tubi, membuat Sungmin makin kesal dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Jangan panggil aku baby, memang aku bayi hah?! Menyingkir kau!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya di pipi Sungmin dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Namja jangkung itu kemudian melempar satu stel piyama pada Sungmin.

"Habis dengan tubuhmu yang seperti itu, ditambah kau dalam keadaan _naked_, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi. Bokongmu sangat bulat dan padat, apa kau tahu? Aku jadi ingin memakannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa-tawa dan langsung melesat keluar saat melihat gelagat Sungmin yang hendak menimpuknya dengan bantal.

.

.

.

"Ingat, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Tunggu aku datang dan jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

Sungmin mendengus mendengarnya.

"Iya, iya. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali, aku saja sudah bosan mendengarnya. Memangnya kau tidak bosan mengatakannya terus?"

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Sungmin pelan, kemudian menarik baju Sungmin agar mendekat ke arahnya. Langsung saja Kyuhyun merunduk dan mencium bibir _pinkish _istrinya itu. Beberapa detik bibirnya melumat lembut bibir Sungmin, kemudian melepasnya. Atau terlepas mungkin lebih tepat, karena Sungmin mendorong keras bahunya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat Sungmin merengut sambil mengusap bibirnya. Ia melambai dan memasuki mobilnya, lalu melaju meninggalkan Sungmin berdiri di gerbang kampusnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sengaja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Ia melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Pukul dua siang. Lebih baik ia pergi sekarang. Sungmin bilang kelasnya hari ini selesai jam setengah tiga sore.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya. Bersiap meluncur menjemput istri tercintanya. Begitu sampai di kampus Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat ada kerumunan kecil di dekat parkiran. Dahinya mengenyit.

Merasa ingin tahu, Kyuhyun turun dan melangkah mendekati kerumunan itu. Hampir semuanya yeoja, ada sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh orang mahasisiwi disana. Tetapi mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok lain disana. Satu-satunya namja dalam kerumunan itu.

Lee Sungmin, istrinya, ternyata adalah sumber kerumunan itu. Kedua lengan Sungmin sedang diapit erat oleh tiga orang yeoja. Salah satunya sedang merebahkan kepalanya dengan manja di bahu Sungmin.

"Oppa, kenapa akhir-akhir ini jarang meneleponku?"

"Aku merindukan oppa…"

"Nanti malam kita jalan, bagaimana?"

Sungmin belum sempat menjawab, ia sibuk melepaskan dirinya lebih dulu. Setelah lengannya terbebas dari kaitan yeoja-yeoja itu, barulah ia membuka suaranya.

"Maaf ya, aku sekarang sibuk sekali. Aku-Ah!"

Sungmin tersentak karena ada sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari bahu dan pinggangnya. Kemudian Sungmin merasa dirinya ditarik dan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang bidang. Ia tambah berjengit karena orang itu tiba-tiba mencium lehernya dari belakang, membuat yeoja-yeoja yang ada disana memekik tidak percaya.

"Sayang, kupikir kau kemana. Ternyata kau disini, sedang apa kau bersama mereka? Mereka teman-temanmu?"

Kyuhyun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar semua yeoja itu mendengar ucapannya. Sungmin tampak gelagapan, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkari tubuhnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyeringai licik menatap yeoja-yeoja tadi.

"A-aku… aku…"

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin sekilas, kemudian menyeret namja manis dalam kungkungannya itu ke mobil. Meninggalkan kerumunan kecil mahasiswi tadi.

"A-aku tidak salah lihat 'kan?"

"Namja tadi siapa?"

"Mengapa dia mencium Sungmin Oppa?"

"Dan Sungmin Oppa tidak menolaknya?"

"Apa mungkin Sungmin Oppa…"

"…_gay_?"

.

.

.

Setelah memasukkan Sungmin ke mobilnya, Kyuhyun membanting pintu mobilnya menutup. Ia beringsut mendekati Sungmin lagi, hingga tubuh namja manis itu terpepet ke pintu mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, huh? Kau melupakan ucapanku tentang hal ini ya? Kau itu istriku sekarang, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin mengernyit kesal. Apa-apan Kyuhyun?

"Justru aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa maksudmu berbuat begitu didepan mereka? Kau ingin pamer hah?"

"Ya, aku ingin mereka tahu kalau kau adalah milikku."

"Tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga! Aku tidak suka!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak!"

"Kau brengsek!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang suka meniduri gadis-gadis? Bukankah kau sama brengseknya?"

BUGH!

Wajah Kyuhyun tersentak ke samping saat Sungmin meninju pipinya. Nafas Sungmin memburu, membaur dengan amarahnya. Kyuhyun menolehkan lagi wajahnya menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Pukul lagi kalau kau mau! Ayo!"

Sungmin diam mendengar suara keras Kyuhyun. Mata tajam Kyuhyun memelototinya. Lama mereka saling menatap seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin melihat _onyx_ Kyuhyun yang keras mulai melunak. Namja jangkung itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian beranjak ke kursi kemudi. Tanpa banyak patah kata lagi, Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kampus.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartment Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbengong-bengong dengan sikapnya. Alis Sungmin mengernyit. Tetapi Sungmin mengacuhkannya. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Mencari hiburan yang menarik. Sesekali matanya melirik ke pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin melirik jam dinding. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Sebaiknya ia membuat sesuatu untuk dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyibukkan dirinya didapur, membuat makan malam.

Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Sungmin mulai waswas. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun sedang berbaring telungkup diatas ranjang. Bajunya sudah berganti dengan piyama tidur.

Sungmin menatap lekat wajah pulas Kyuhyun. Sebelah sisi wajahnya menempel di bantal, membuat sisi lainnya dimana pipinya yang lebam membiru terlihat jelas.

Sungmin menatap memar itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Rasa bersalah menyeruak di dadanya. Pasti pukulannya tadi sangat keras hingga meninggalkan bekas yang sangat jelas seperti itu.

Tangannya terulur mengelus lebam di pipi Kyuhyun. Kemarin saja saat dirinya kesakitan setelah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Kyuhyun, suaminya itu begitu telaten dan perhatian mengurusnya. Membantunya menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar dan mengambil semangkuk air hangat beserta handuk kecil. Dengan hati-hati dikompresnya lebam di pipi Kyuhyun. Namja ini mengernyit heran. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terusik dengan tindakannya. Sungmin sampai meletakkan jemarinya di depan hidung Kyuhyun, memastikan jika suaminya ini masih bernafas.

"Ck, tidur seperti orang mati."

Sungmin menatap lagi wajah pulas Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang tipis. Tangannya menyentuh rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Mengusapnya.

"Kau membuatku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak samar sesaat, sebelum akhirnya matanya mengerjap dan perlahan-lahan terbuka. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah secercah sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk melalui celah gorden kamar apartmentnya.

Kyuhyun menguap, ia menggerakkan tangan bermaksud mengusap wajahnya. Rasanya pukulan Sungmin kemarin masih terasa, mungkin meninggalkan bekas. Tetapi tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu, dan ketika ia melirik, Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin yang tertidur dengan wajah menyandar pada tangannya.

"Ming? Ck, kenapa tidak tidur di ranjang sih?"

Ia menatap wajah pulas Sungmin. Diatas nakas ada semangkuk air dan handuk kecil. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. Apa kelinci ini merasa bersalah eoh? Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak marah sama sekali. Ia hanya kesal saja kemarin, tetapi pagi ini perasaannya sudah kembali normal.

Kyuhyun berniat mengangkat tubuh Sungmin yang tidur sambil terduduk di lantai kamar. Namun sekelebat pikiran evilnya muncul dan mempengaruhi pikiran malaikatnya.

'_Ah, sedikit mengerjainya mungkin akan menyenangkan. Hitung-hitung sebagai pelajaran untuknya soal di kampus kemarin. Hahaha.'_

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit perlahan dari ranjangnya, tanpa membangunkan Sungmin. Ia bergegas mandi dan bersiap pergi ke kantor. Siang nanti ia harus terbang ke Taiwan, ada urusan dengan perusahaan rekanannya.

Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan setelan kantornya, ditangan kanannya menyampir jas abu-abu miliknya. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang masih tertidur, mencium sekilas kening dan bibir Sungmin kemudian keluar kamar setelah menutup pintu tanpa suara.

"Hahaha, rasakan pembalasanku nanti BunnyMing! Setelah kita akan _honeymoon_ di Taiwan! Ah, betapa indah hidup ini~"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri didalam lift. Namun ia meringis memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa kram. Tetapi dalam hati ia senang bukan main, memikirkan rencananya untuk mengerjai Sungmin.

EvilCho _mode on._

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Annyeong, hadir lagi bawa failed chapter -_- Ngga ngerti sama chap ini, kenapa saya nulis kayak gitu yak? Huhuhu, mana pendek pula.**

**Saya tau chap enseh kemaren juga **_**totally failed**_**! Aaaaakk, kacau balau pake banget! Maafin yak, nggak lagi-lagi deh nulis enseh. Cukup satu itu aja u,u**

**Terima kasih banyak yang kemaren review, peluk cium deh buat readers tersayang #dihajar**

**Review lagi mau gak? Mau ya? Mau dong~ #dihajarlagi**

**Oke deh, sampe ketemu chapter depan. Mudah-mudahan bisa lebih panjang dari ini, maunya sih chap ini panjang sepanjang punya Kyu (?), tetapi ternyata hanya sepanjang punya Ming (?). (Nah loh?) Hahahaha**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
